More Than a New Friendship
by Gaara's Cherry blossom
Summary: After meeting Gaara after the Chuunin exams, Sasuke leaves to pursue his brother and Orochimaru. Sakura lets go of her feelings for Sasuke and trains to become a medic ninja. When Sasuke returns, she leaves to find Gaara
1. Gaara On Cherry Blossom Bridge

More Than a New Friendship

Summary: After meeting Gaara after the Chuunin exams, Sasuke leaves to pursue his brother and Orochimaru. During his absence, Sakura lets go of her feelings for Sasuke and trains harder than ever to become a medic ninja. When Sasuke returns, Sakura can't bear the thought of dealing with Sasuke again. She leaves to find an old friend. Will she find him? And what about Sasuke?

Please read and review – first time fanfic

Warning 

Me: I do not own Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto or any other Naruto characters. (if I did, I'd be rich) But I do own this story line, yay!

Gaara: I'm glad you don't own me

Me: I just said I **didn't**!

Sasuke: Yeah but you started the "If" scenario.

Me: It was just a thought

Gaara: Well don't, your job is not to think

Me: You know you two are getting on my nerves

Sasuke: Hn

Gaara: Oh well, at least you don't own us

Me: Gerrrrr!

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter I Sand on Cherry Blossom Bridge

After the Chuunin exams, Gaara and his group walked through the hidden leaf village. "Hey Gaara, wanna go get some ramen before we leave?" Kankuro asked.

"Na, I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back in a while, I'm not that hungry anyway." he said in a bored tone. He walked through the village of Konoha, the sun slowly reaching to the center of the sky. He found himself at a small bridge under some sakura cherry trees. He stopped to survey his surroundings, without interruption, or so he thought. The red head just happened to be on the bridge outside the fourteen-year-old Sakura's apartment. She was on her balcony when she saw the sixteen-year-old Gaara with his sand gourd sitting next to him out on the bridge. Seeing him alone, she decided to join him.

He was deep in his own thoughts when she arrived at the bridge. She was on the bridge a whole minute before he realized it, when she broke the silence. "I saw you at the exams." she said in her soft sweet voice behind him as to not surprise him. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Your name is Gaara right?" "Hn" was his usual response. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" _What does she want? When she knows what I am, she'll run like all the others. _

"I was just looking around. My squad is having lunch before we leave for Suna. Why are you here?" he said which was unusual; he usually talks to no one.

"I saw you out here. I thought you'd like some company." she said with a sigh. "Do you like to be alone; I can leave if you prefer to be…." she was cut off by Gaara, "Thanks for your company." Normally people avoid me at all costs." He smirked, now starting to take interesting this pink haired girl. "Why would they do that? You're nice and I bet fun if given the chance."

"Thanks but people avoid me because of what I am." he paused. _Why am I even explaining this, she'll just run._ "I am a monster that is uncontrollable. I have a demon trapped inside me….and if I'm riled up, if Shukaku takes over, he can be invincible. Everyone that knows avoids me like a plague. They all think I attack at random. I can't control it, but it scares them as if I do it on purpose." As he finished there was a pause. "Sakura, I can't blame you if you want to leave."

"Why would I leave? You're a human not a monster. You are an excellent person, ninja, and friend. You can't help it, you are just playing the cards you're dealt. I see a person that is kind but is treated like dirt because of something you can't control. Why would I leave?" Sakura said without the slightest doubt, giving her sweet smile again.

_**I like this one, she's honest and accepting. Not to mention attractive. **I_ _like her too but she has her heart set on that Uchiha. Oh well, we can't change her mind. Why are you kind to me?_ He thought almost confused by her answer. _Oh well. _"I guess you are my only friend outside my family."

"How long are you staying? Would you like to get something to eat?" Sakura suggested. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. _Not really. _Oh, and I'm leaving at noon with my squad." he said. They walked to the restaurant where the rest of Gaara's squad was eating. They both ordered a bowl of ramen. They ate in silence.

"Once my training is done, I'll come visit you in Suna, if I jet the chance. I have to go, Naruto's waiting for me. I'll see you around. I'll visit, I promise, okay Gaara!"

Without warning, Gaara pulled her toward him and planted a kiss on her lips. Blushing and taken aback from shock, she just waved and smiled as she began to walk away. Gaara watched as his new pink haired friend disappeared along the path to the bridge.

"Hey Gaara, who was that?" Temari asked. "Just a friend." He said with a sigh. _**You'll see her again, you'll see. **I sure hope so. _Let's go it's almost noon." She said. "Gaara?" He snapped out of his daydream. "Hn." He said acknowledging her. With that, they got up and left the hidden leaf village, not looking back, and with Gaara thinking of the occurrence on the bridge.

End Chapter I

Sorry It's so short. First one, but I'll make the next one longer. The meeting was intentionally short to show Gaara's love at first sight. If you keep reading, I'll keep writing. R&R please.

Preview

Chapter II Sasuke's Return

_Four Years Later _

"Sasuke's back, he's back Sakura!" Naruto yelled to a sleeping Sakura. "leave me alone Naruto, I'm trying to sleep." "But he's back!" he said again. Haven fallen almost back to sleep, Sakura bolts up. "He's back?" she said repeating his words, now wide-awake. "Yeah Sakura, and he's injured badly. The Hokage, she said she needs your help, **Now! **Without hesitation, she got out of bed and got her medic uniform. She ran to the bathroom, changes, and grabbing Naruto, flew out the door.


	2. Sasuke'sReturn: I'm Leaving Now!

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: Thank God

Me: You know what

Gaara: What?

Me: nothing

Sasuke: I knew it

Me: Sasuke you are gonna pay in this story

Sasuke: oh well

Me: (Whack)

Gaara & Sasuke: Owww! What was that for?

Me: Sasuke for being a jerk, Gaara, I just knew you'd eventually say something stupid

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter II Sasuke's Return

_Four Years Later _

"Sasuke's back, he's back Sakura!" Naruto yelled to a sleeping Sakura. "Leave me alone Naruto, I'm trying to sleep." "But he's back!" he said again. Haven fallen almost back to sleep, Sakura bolts up. "He's back?" she said repeating his words, now wide-awake. "Yeah Sakura, and he's injured badly. The Hokage, she said she needs your help, **Now! **Without hesitation, she got out of bed and got her medic uniform. She ran to the bathroom, changed, and grabbing Naruto, flew out the door.

She ran to the hospital at top speed. She spotted Tsunade in the hall out side a room talking to another medic ninja. "Tsunade-sama, you called for me?" Sakura said out of breath. "Yes, we've tried everything, even I cannot help him. You are all we have left he's in here." She said pointing to the room.

Sakura entered the room. She was alone except for a rather torn up, unconscious Sasuke. She checked his vital signs. They were fading fast. He had a blade wound that cut him almost all the way through, along with more injuries. He was bleeding heavily and had lost too much blood. Summoning her chakra to her hands, she began to pore her chakra into the wound. Nothing. She repeated the act again. Nothing. She was now focusing on the man that she could not save, even after all this time she was not yet strong enough to save him.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke, please don't leave…. don't leave me. I love you." She said looking away from him, tears streaming down her face. He stared at her with those black non expressional eyes.

"Thanks Sakura, but I don't need this now. You always made things difficult." Before she could react, he was behind her and hit a nerve in her neck. She passed out, but he caught her in his arms. "I love you too, but I have to do this first." He said to her even though she was unconscious, wiping the last of her tears away. He placed her under a tree and then disappeared into the night.

She woke up to find him gone. She swore to herself for not stopping him. "Whether you like it or not I'll show I can be strong enough, you'll see." She said tears now flowing again from her emerald eyes.

_End Flashback_

"I swore to myself that I'd be strong enough. But I failed." Tears once again streaming down her face. She began to cry on his chest knowing what to come was inevitable. The slightest movement caught her attention. Sasuke had moved his hand and grabbed hers. It was as if he hadn't even moved and his vital signs only got worse.

"There's no harm in trying I guess." She said to herself aloud. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra to her hands once again. This time, however, she had somehow tapped into his chakra reserves, fusing both chakras together. She placed her hand over the wound. It sealed and healed itself as she collapsed on the floor.

She woke up two days later, felling totally drained. She was staring at the white wall above her trying to recall what had happened and where she was. Tsunade walked into the room looking awfully tired and worried. Sakura saw her and greeted her with, "Tsunade-sama." She looked down at her young apprentice, happy to see her recovering.

"You are truly a powerful one and I am proud to have taught you." "What do you mean?" she said still confused. "Sasuke is going to be fine. I don't know how you did it but he's heeling up nicely." Seeing Sakura attempt to get up, she raised her arm to push her back down. "You need to rest. You practically killed your self with chakra loss." She said still as protective as any mother, even though she wasn't one.

At that moment, a blond haired ninja walked through the door. "Hey Sakura-chan, how are you feeling." He said giving a signature smile. "I'm not completely sure." She answered. "You gave me quite the scare. Maybe when you feel better we can go visit Sasuke-kun. He's still a little beat up but he's awake now too."

"Maybe tomorrow Naruto. I don't think either of them are up to talking just yet." Tsunade said. "Well I'll go visit him now, I'll report back any changes, okay?" he said waving good-bye. "Try and rest Sakura you lost a lot of chakra but it should return by tomorrow." She left Sakura to rest for a while. She fell asleep again, dreaming of nothing in particular.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt her strength returning. She got out of bed found her usual clothes and changed. She was walking towards Sasuke's room when Naruto slipped out with a big bump on his head. He smiled and replied to the ungiven question. "He's wide awake now!" "Naruto you dobe, you do realize that to heal, people need to rest." She said hitting him. He ran as fast as he could to avoid another supper strength swing she gets when she's mad.

She entered the room to find an angry Sasuke. "How are you feeling?" she said after she walked in. Not looking at her, he replied with the usual "Hn." She sat in a chair placed next to his bed. He turned and looked at Sakura and was shocked to see a different Sakura then the one she left. She was taller now and was more matured. She was filled in, in all the right places. She was just as beautiful as when he left but her features were accented more by the new changes. Her hair was long and it hung down to her waste. Instead of seeing the cheery, loving face, he saw a sad and concerned face.

"You've changed." he said still admiring the woman who sat next to him. "Yeah, I have changed, and so have you." He was now staring at her in the same gawking eyes that most men gave her. She didn't like him doing that, especially since she no longer had feelings for him. "Did you fulfill your goal?" "Yes" he replied finally looking away. "So you are a medic ninja now." He said smirking. "Yeah, how did you know?" she said taken aback.

"Naruto's been here. He keeps reminding me that you saved my life. I'm just curious, how did you do it? None of the others could." "I'm not completely sure, I blacked out and have been in the hospital, a couple rooms over, since then. I have no memories of it, I wouldn't really know" she finished. _She must be really strong now, she's not the same girl I left four years ago. **But admit it, you like what you see. **True._

"I've got to go now to talk to Tsunade." She said waving good-bye. _I can't do this anymore. _She gathered her things from her room and checked out of the hospital. She walked to the Hokage's tower, still feeling slightly drained. Before she even knocked, "Come in Sakura" was herd trough the door. She pushed the door open. "Tsunade-sama, you know what I am going to ask you." She said breathing rather hard, prepping for a fight. "Sakura, you can't leave. Please, you don't have to even see him." "I told you I was leaving after he came back. I can't deal with him around anymore. I don't want any old memories to spark, and I don't like the way he stares at me." She said as if she had rehearsed her lines for months.

"Where will you go?" she said acknowledging defeat. "I plan to visit an old friend for a while, Gaara." She said. "I must go I need to pack. I'll be back, eventually, I just need time away from here to think." "Very well, I can't stop you…. but Naruto will eventually spill the beans and Sasuke will come looking for you. You do know he is in love with you, even after all this time." She said. "That is why I must go." In a quick puff of smoke, she was gone. "If Sasuke doesn't go after her, eventually I'll have to send Kakashi." She said with a sigh.

Sakura was finished packing within an hour. She had all her possessions, the few she had. She packed all the weapons she owned. Her small apartment was empty except for her and the pack she carried. She grabbed a small letter she had written off the counter and left threw the doors, leaving her keys and her past inside.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said waving at her. "Hi Naruto." she said walking up to him. "Going on a mission? You work to hard." he asked smirking. "Not exactly. Here this will explain. I have to go." She frowned. He looked down at the letter. When he looked back up, she was gone.

End Chapter II

Hoped you liked this one. R&R. I'll up date soon

Preview

Chapter III Searching For Him

She was running away from her past. She ran so fast that a journey that should last three days, took only one. She arrived in Suna tired and hungry. The village in the sand was hot and dry causing everyone to remain indoor unless necessary. She couldn't find any restaurants but found an apartment building with rooms available. _I might as well, I am going to be here a while. Besides, I have no clue where to find Gaara. _


	3. Searching For Him

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own….

Gaara: Naruto, or me, or Sakura, or Sasuke.

Me: I know. But…

Sasuke: No buts, You don't own us now get over it

Gaara: I have to agree with you

Me: Whatever

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter III Searching For Him

She was running away from her past. She ran so fast that a journey that should last three days, took only one. She arrived in Suna tired and hungry. The village in the sand was hot and dry causing everyone to remain indoor unless necessary. She couldn't find any restaurants but found an apartment building with rooms available. _I might as well, I am going to be here a while. Besides, I have no clue where to find Gaara._

_In Konoha _

"Where is she, you, dobe?" Sasuke said holding Naruto a few inches above the ground by the scruff of his shirt. "She told me not to tell you." He said, respecting her wishes. Sasuke raised a fist level to Naruto's head. "Where?" he said. Naruto had no choice. "She left me a note saying she was going to find an old friend." "Who?" said more like an order than a question. "Gaara, here read it your self." Sasuke let go of Naruto as he pulled the letter out of his pocket.

_Naruto,_

_I am leaving Konoha. I'll come back, I just need time to think. I can't be around him right now. It's complicated. I'm going to see Gaara. I don't know where he is, but I'll find him. Please don't worry. I'll write once I am settled._

_Sakura_

That's all it read. He read it five times over to make sure he understood it. "She left because of me?" he said. Pacing, he decided to leave again to go after her. "When did she leave, dobe?" "Two days ago. Happy now?"

_With Sakura_

Sakura rested the remainder of the night in her new apartment. She was fresh and ready to search for a place to eat. She found a small restaurant and ate breakfast. _**Maybe You should ask the Kazekage. He should know where he is. **I thought you left. **Well you need me again.** Why would you think that? **I have my reasons, besides, you missed me. I know. **_She did actually miss her inner self. _That's a good idea, thanks._ She walked to the Kazekage's mansion.

"Miss, do you have an appointment?" a guard asked. "No, but I must speak with him. When is he free?" "Actually he is free at the moment. Follow me please, this way." He brought her to the main hall and left her there. "He's in there. Knock first he's a little…. touchy."

She knocked on the door, which opened to her surprise. "Who is it that disturbs me." came a familiar voice that she could not pin point it in her head. "Sakura of the leaf village. I seek an old friend that lived in Suna. I don't know where to look, so I thought I'd ask, do you know where Gaara lives?"

To her surprise, the Kazekage turned around in his chair and stood up. "So you finally came. It's been awhile." Gaara said. Taken aback, "Wow I didn't know you were Kazekage. I'm sorry, how've you been? You look better since the last time I saw you." He had looked fully rested and the black around his eyes were gone. He had a layer of muscle now and was taller. He still had the same red hair.

"Yes, I feel better. Shukaku, my demon has been…… removed. And now I can finally sleep." He said. "You look better too. I'm glad you came." " I'm glad to be here." "To what do I owe this honor.?" He said walking up to her. "Sasuke has returned. I can't be around him. It's difficult." He stepped closer to her, examining the pink haired kunoichi. They were within kissing distance when the doors flew open.

"Look Gaara's finally getting some over due **attention**." Kankuro said emphasizing attention. "Were we interrupting Gaara?" said Temari behind Kankuro. "No." they said together, pushing away from each other. Kankuro was staring at her up and down.

Trying to change the subject, "Do you have any work I can do? I am going to be here for a while." She said. "I'm one of the best medic ninja, trained by Tsunade herself. I'm also an ANBU ninja. Any work is fine." She said with a smile.

"Well our medic ninjas do need some training. We are running short on staff lately. If you want the job it's yours." He said. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "Where are you staying? We have room here if you need somewhere to stay." He offered not just to be of assistance, but personal reasons. "No, I've already found an apartment last night when I got here. I must go. I will start tomorrow if you wish." She said. "Tomorrow I'll give you full instructions in the morning." he said.

"Hey, Sakura right?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded. "Would you like to go shopping with me for a while? You couldn't possibly be that busy." "That sounds good." She said. Temari dragged Sakura out of the hall and out into the village. "So, are you single because both my brothers are drooling over you?" "Yeah, I am single. Your older brother has been known to oogle even half way decent girls, I've herd the stories." She said blushing. "As the rumors are true, Kankuro is like that, but he's not my only brother.

"No, Gaara and I are just friends." She said in her defense. "Even thought Gaara doesn't know, I saw him kiss you in Konoha before we left the last time you saw him. This is the most he's said to a woman ever, besides me. Trust me, for Gaara that is 'oogling'." Temari finished. "I'll still tell Gaara your single, he'll like that." "You wouldn't dare. If you did I'd have to kill you." Sakura threatened. "Ah so there is something there then. I won't tell if you tell me." she said with a begging face on. "Well I've sorta... liked him since he kissed me. Just a little, but four years is a lot of time. He doesn't like me anymore."

_In Konoha _

"Sasuke you can't leave. She left because of you, why would she want you to chase her?" Kakashi said trying to stop Sasuke at the gate. It was raining which made Sasuke even more determined. "I didn't ask you. Besides, I love her and when I left she loved me." He snarled. "Yeah but did you tell her that. When you left, she waited for you but you didn't come. I think she got tired of waiting, Sasuke. She has moved on." "It can't be. Why would she train so hard to save my life, if she'd given up on me?" "She promised me she'd become a powerful ninja. She promised she'd wait for you and save your life if need be. She did it so that when she had done all she could for you, she could be free. She is free, she saved your life and she is now more powerful than the Hokage. She is free. Let her go." Kakashi said leaving Sasuke alone in the rain.

_In Suna_

"Thanks for everything Temari." She said as she entered her apartment with all the bags of things they had bought. "I'll see you tomorrow." Temari answered. Temari walked back to the mansion. She entered to an anxious Gaara. "Where've you been, do you know what time it is?" "Yes **mom**, I was shopping with Sakura. I know something you don't know Gaara!" she said to Gaara.

"What might that be?" he said, hoping it was about Sakura. "Someone you kissed after the Chuunin exams still likes you, but you didn't hear it from me." She said in a mocking voice. "Who told you about that?" he asked. "I saw it Gaara, and you're not good at keeping that 'she's beautiful' look off your face afterwards." Gaara if you can believe it, he blushed a little. "So you like her back right. I mean it is your fault, you kissed her.

"That is none of your concern!" he said. "Ohh, baby brother likes someone." Gaara summoned his sand to trap her and bring her eye level. "Can it, **now**!" He said with his famous death glare, releasing her. "Fine, but I'm telling Kankuro" she said as she slipped out the door. He sat down in his chair rubbing his temples.

"So you do like Pinky." came a voice behind him. Kankuro hid and eavesdropped on the whole thing. "No I don't, she's just an old friend." He said. "Yeah but you kissed her." "I was only sixteen then, I'm twenty now. Things are different." "But you still like her right?" "Get out of here unless you want me to hurt you." He said almost ready to use his sand. "Fine, but if you don't go after her I will." He said disappearing into the hall. "This is going to be a long visit." He said to himself.

End Chapter III

Thanks for reading. Please review now!

Preview

Chapter IV Just Friends?

"Did you want to see me Kazekage?" Sakura asked after coming from her shift at the hospital. "Yes I did, but please don't call me that it makes me feel old. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd consider joining me Temari and Kankuro for dinner." Of course, I'd be delighted. I'll just change first…." "Temari has something that will fit you." he said.

"Thank you Gaara I'll be there shortly." She said flashing him a smile.


	4. Just Friends?

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke: …..

Gaara: ……

Me: What no comment?

Sasuke: Nope

Gaara: Just start writing already

Me: Are you actually too tired to fight?

Sasuke: No, I am just giving you a break

Gaara: You're not worth my time arguing

Me: Thanks, I feel loved

Sasuke & Gaara: You're welcome

Me: whatever

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter IV Just Friends?

_Two Weeks Later_

"Did you want to see me Kazekage?" Sakura asked after coming from her shift at the hospital. "Yes I did, but please don't call me that it makes me feel old. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd consider joining me, Temari, and Kankuro for dinner." "Of course, I'd be delighted. I'll just go home and change first…." "Temari has something that will fit you." he said. "Thank you Gaara. I'll be there shortly." She said flashing him a smile.

She walked upstairs to Temari's room. She was waiting for her when she got there. "Hello Sakura, I take it you accepted the dinner invitation." She said "Yes, Gaara said you had something for me to wear?" Sakura said politely. "Yes, here it is. I hope you like it; you can keep it. I picked it out but it was **his** idea." Indicating the kimono, winking at Sakura as she blushed.

She took the kimono and changed out of her medic uniform. The kimono was red with pink sakura cherry blossoms on it with the same shade of green embroidery as her eyes. It fit her as if it were made especially for her. It was long and elegant looking, hanging only a few inches off the ground, showing her feet and ankles. The kimono had a slit going from the bottom up to about her lower thigh. Temari provided her with shoes that matched, also new, and then helped her with her hair. "Sakura, you look beautiful!" Tamari said overly satisfied with her work.

They walked down stairs together after Temari changed into her blue kimono. Gaara and Kankuro were both there waiting for them, and stood as they walked in. They both took their seats, Sakura the closest person on his right, Temari the closest person to his left with Kankuro on the other side of his sister. The meal was served in different courses.

They worked their way, eating little from each of the five course meal. Everything was prepared perfectly and it tasted marvelous. They carried out various conversations, in between courses, of various topics. Both Kankuro and Gaara were marveling at the sight of Sakura, both as Sakura would say "oogled" her, while eating.

_I think that changing her look is making Gaara become less guarded. He seems to be enjoying the view. I just wish he'd make a move before Kankuro does._ Temari said to herself. _She certainly is lovely tonight. I hope Temari was telling the truth about Sakura. _Gaara thought to himself. _Gaara is a lucky ass. She's right there in front of him and he hasn't even made a move yet. I'll give him another week, then Sakura will officially up for grabs. First come, first serve Gaara_. Kankuro plotted in his head. _Oh gosh, this kimono is too flashy; I should have gone home to change, both of them are staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. I hope I can get through this meal before being hit on by one of the two. **You know you like Gaara's attention.** So what. **Hurry up and makeup your mind about him already.** I already have. **Then what is it? **Fine, I like him, are you happy?_ Sakura argued in her head until the last course was over.

After they finished, Temari and Kankuro both left the table, leaving Gaara and Sakura alone together. "Thank you for the kimono, it's lovely." She said. "I'm glad you like it. Thank Temari, she picked it, I don't have good taste." He said now smiling a little. "Let's go outside, I want to show you something." He said and she stood up. He led her out the back entrance to the mansion. They stepped out into a garden full of trees and various flowers. The sight took her breath away. "How can you grow these here, it's a desert?" "The same way the people survive here, the city is one big oasis." He said happy she liked it.

He led her down through the garden to a spot with a sakura tree. There was a ring of soft, fine sand all around it. He sat down with his back against the tree. She sat down beside him as they both looked up at the stars in the dark evening sky. "Are you enjoying your stay?" he said calmly.

"Yes, your city is beautiful and the company is wonderful." She said in reply. "You can see the stars some much better in the darkness of the desert." She said after a while. "Yes I love the stars, I come out here every night to look at them. They are never changing and without faults. Their calming in someway." He said leaning back against the tree. Listening to him speak was calming to her. She eventually, unaware of her actions, leaned against his shoulder.

"You remember the day on the bridge?" she said still gazing at the stars. "Like it was yesterday." He said. She looked up at him with gentle eyes, they were close together. The warmth of each other was soothing to one another. "Are you going to leave eventually?" he said frowning. "Not unless you want me to." She said. He bent down at his lovely little kunoichi. "Stay……with me?" he said. "For always and eternity." she answered. She reached up to him and leaned into a kiss, their second kiss, under the stars.

After a while of sitting in each other's company, Sakura fell asleep in his arms. For once in Gaara's, life he was happy just to be alone with her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a room that would have been hers had she accepted his suggestion when she arrived. He laid her down on the silk sheets, on the soft bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, before leaving her to sleep.

He walked out of the room, closing the door lightly. He turned around to find Temari and Kankuro staring at him, leaning against the wall. "It's about time you made a move." Temari said. His brother said nothing but had a smirk on his face. "Well done little brother. I was beginning to think you were stupid, not taking a chance like that. So how'd it go?" he said. "Well, she said she's staying…. 'cause I asked her to. See you in the morning." he said with a defiant grin on his face, walking past them to his room. "Finally!" Temari said walking away.

_With Sasuke 6 months later _

"Maybe I should have listened to Kakashi. I don't even know where to find her. I hope she's safe." He said almost back to the gate of Konoha. "Hey Kakashi, isn't that Sasuke over there?" Naruto said pointing to the gate. "It sure is." Kakashi said walking toward the gate with Naruto following him. "Hey Kakashi, hi dobe." Sasuke said seeing them there waiting for him. "You didn't find her I take it." Kakashi said looking down to Sasuke. "Hn." Was all he said. "Well, welcome back I suppose." Naruto said. "You look tired. Let's get some ramen, my treat." "Whatever." Sasuke said half heartedly. "I'll see you guys later, I have to see Tsunade." Kakashi said before poofing away.

_With Kakashi_

"Come in." Tsunade said as Kakashi knocked. "Tsunade, Sasuke has returned without any knowledge of Sakura." He said. "As I expected, she covered her tracks well. However, I know exactly where she is." She said calmly. "How do you know?" "Because she told me who she was looking for and I know where he is. Gaara of the desert is whom she seeks, and since she is smart as she is, since you and I trained her, then she has already found him. I have a mission for you. Go to Suna and check on her for me. I'm worried; she's been gone for six months. Gaara is now the Kazekage there." She said over the top of her paper work. "I'll leave tomorrow." He said, exiting out the door.

_In Suna _

Sakura had moved out of her apartment and into the Kazekage's mansion. She and Temari had become close friends and Kankuro backed off from Sakura. Gaara and Sakura spent much time together when they weren't working. Every night, they'd sit under the same tree in the sand, and gaze at the stars. They now had a private dinner with the exclusion of his siblings, who were secretly taking bets on when he'd pop the question.

_Flashback_

"Gaara don't you think that you and Sakura should you know…. get married. This is the happiest I've seen you ever. You better ask fast before I have to interfere again like the night of the dinner. I'm giving you a week!" she said, which she had been saying all week. He had thought about it for some time. They both were happy and it was about time for him to take a wife, him being twenty one and her being nineteen. "I'll think about it."

_End Flashback_

Apparently, he thought about it too long, two days after, Temari had taken control of the night's events. She forced Gaara to pick a ring for Sakura and she helped pick a new kimono (okay she picked both, but he helped).

Sakura was again instructed to go to Temari's room to get ready for dinner. This time the kimono was black silk with silver stars embroidered in the pattern. This kimono also had about the same slit length. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She wore black shoes that Temari bought for the occasion. She was walked down to dinner by Temari, who was complementing her work the whole way there.

This time, it was just the two of them dinning. She took her usual seat next to Gaara. The usual five course meal came by, course by course. They had talked about many things including their thoughts of the future. Once the meal ended, he led her to the usual sand patch under the sakura tree. They sat there together, her in his arms. They were talking about the stars when Gaara started thinking to himself. _I've got to be the luckiest man on earth. She's beautiful and smart and funny. I can do this, she'll say yes. _

Sitting together was comforting. "Sakura, I want to ask you some thing." He said. "Ask away." She said still leaning against his warm shoulder. He commanded his sand and found the ring he placed in the sand earlier, and held it up to the moon light so she could see. Shocked, she just looked at it. "Will you marry me, Sakura?" he said after taking a deep breath. "Nothing could make me happier!" she said smiling at him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. They kissed again and eventually she fell asleep in his arms.

Again, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her in the same sheets he had put her in six months ago, gave her another kiss and let her sleep. Again his brother and sister were there waiting for him naturally. "So …?" Temari said. "She said yes." He said as she hugged him. Once they were through the congratulations routine, he walked to his room and went to sleep after an hour of thinking of her.

End Chapter IV

I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. R&R.

Preview

Chapter V Sasuke Knows 

Kakashi arrived early in the morning in Suna. He walked slowly through the city, enjoying the sights. He arrived at the gate to The Kazekage's Mansion. "Do you have an appointment?" the guard asked. He handed him the mission scroll, which he read then let him through the gate. He walked into the main study and found Gaara Working on some paper work. "Hello." Gaara said offering him a seat. Kakashi sat down. "I'm looking for Sakura." He said blankly.


	5. Sasuke Knows

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke: …

Gaara: …

Me: Hello, anyone there? The lack of insults is getting creepy.

Sasuke: That's the idea.

Me: What about you Gaara, any comments?

Gaara: Hn

Me: Fine then, be that way!

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter V Sasuke Knows 

Kakashi arrived early in the morning in Suna. He walked slowly through the city, enjoying the sights. He arrived at the gate to The Kazekage's Mansion. "Do you have an appointment?" the guard asked. He handed him the mission scroll, which he read then let him through the gate. He walked into the main study and found Gaara Working on some paper work. "Hello." Gaara said offering him a seat. Kakashi sat down. "I'm looking for Sakura." He said blankly.

"What business do you have with her?" Gaara said coldly toward the silver haired jounin. "Tsunade has sent me to check on her and said she'd be here. She has been gone for six months and the Hokage is just worried about her young apprentice." Kakashi said unfazed by Gaara's hostility. "She is here, and since Tsunade sent you, I guess you may see her." Gaara said overly protective of his fiancé. "Please sit. I'll go get her; she's up stairs with Temari." Gaara said heading for the door. "Forgive me, but is she staying here?" Kakashi said before he was almost out of the room. "Yes, she and I are engaged now and I insisted that she stay here." He said leaving the room.

He returned with her following behind him five minutes later. Upon seeing him, she ran over and gave him a hug. "Hi Kakashi, I thought Tsunade said you'd come eventually. How have you been?" she said looking at her old teacher. "I'm fine, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't take well to your departure. He went looking for you. They have all been worried, Tsunade included. Besides that, I see you're engaged. Always was good taste in character." Gaara gave an involuntary twitch. "Congratulations!" he said. "Tsunade will want to be at the wedding of course, I'll tell her."

"Actually I had hoped to tell her myself." Sakura said, both looking at Gaara. He did not want her to go, but nodded his approval. "Will you escort her please, Hatake." He said in an aggravated voice. Kakashi gave the usual "Hn" answer as Sakura left to pack. "You're pretty lucky, you know, to get Sakura. She's a fine medic and ANBU ninja, a fine wife she'll make." Kakashi said in approval to the engagement. "Just have her back by the end of the week." He said.

Sakura packed enough clothes for the week and joined Kakashi in the courtyard. Gaara was there waiting for them to say his good byes. "Stay safe." He said with the unmistakable concerned look on his face. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I got her just fine, now didn't I?" giving him a big hug and a kiss farewell. He watched them walk to the boarder of the town until Gaara could not see but a black dot

_Three days later in Konoha _

They arrived at Konoha early in the morning. They walked through the small village past all the familiar stores and restaurants. Suddenly a blonde ran up from behind them and hugged her from behind. "Sakura-chan, you finally came back. I missed you so much, let me go buy you some ramen." He said starting to pull her away from Kakashi. "Uh Naruto, she needs to see the Hokage first." He said quickly. "Okay, maybe later. I guess I'll tell Sasuke." He said running off. "No, wait." She said just out of earshot. "You didn't want him to know, did you?" he asked her. She shook her head in response and kept walking.

"Tsunade-sama!" she said knocking on the door. She pushed the door open and entered to an excited Tsunade. "Sakura….. I'm glad you are all right. Sit, Sit. How have you been? You made me worry." She said as many questions flooded into her head. "Sorry for making you worry. I would have written but I've been a little busy. Me and Gaara-kun are getting married!" she said preparing for more questions. "How long have you been engaged?" was the only question she thought of. "About a week. I just wanted you to know and I also wanted you to come to the wedding." She said. "Naturally you could not keep me away. When is it?" "Um….. we hadn't picked a date, but probably in spring next year." She said. "Why such a long engagement? You should have it this fall. The weather is lovely this time of year." She said. "I'll talk it over with Gaara first. I'll send a letter giving the specifics when we pick a date." Sakura said thinking of Gaara.

_With Gaara_

"Temari, what if something happens to her?" he said pacing in his office. "This is different; the great Sand Lord is worried. You must really love her. I think you are just paranoid." Temari said while looking over wedding plans, giving him a big smirk. "Do you want a big wedding? Oh, do you know what type of flowers she likes? What about the bride' maid's dre…?" "Temari, I'm serious. What if she was attacked or something?" he said worrying about the many possibilities. "If you're so worried about her then go get her. I'll cover your duties for a couple days." she said. "Fine, just don't turn the town to ash while I'm gone."

_With Sakura _

"Well, I bet you have people to see, it's been good seeing you again, Sakura." Tsunade said dismissing her. "I'll see you later Kakashi." She said leaving the Hokage's office. "Bye." he said. With that, she left to go see her old friends. She first went to Ino's flower shop and told the good news to her and Hinata, who was also there. After they where through with "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" routine she found Naruto and he bought her lunch. "Hey Sakura-chan, want a bite of my ramen. It's my favorite. You'll love it. Just one bit?" He said. "No Naruto, I'm full." She said. _Same old Naruto…_ She thought to herself. …_Just as annoying as ever. _"Please!" he said loudly in her ear. "Fine but shut up" she said rolling her eyes; she took a bite. "Now that we're sharing food and all, how about a kiss." He said. She hit him on the head with her super strength swing. "Na-ru-to!"

After lunch, she walked to the bridge that resided under her old apartment. She stopped there for a while and thought about how she and Gaara met there five years ago. Sakura was standing there missing Gaara, when Sasuke walked up to her on the bridge. "Your old apartment has a great view of the bridge. I saw you coming." He said to her. "Hi." she said not totally thrilled with the idea that he knew she was back. "Did I do something wrong?" he said to her. "Well you just left me for four years and expected me to wait for you." She said turning away from him. "I'd hoped you would have understood that I had to go. I love you and I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He said desperate to hold her in his arms. "Well it's too late I'm getting married. I am sorry but I couldn't wait for you. I've moved on." She said mad at herself for ever loving him.

"Can we talk? My apartment is just right there. I think it was your old apartment." He said. "There's no harm in talking, I guess." she said following him to her old apartment up stairs. They entered the main room and all the furniture were as she left it with a few of his possessions on the shelves and the counter. She sat on the couch and he sat across from her. "So who's the lucky guy?" he said looking at her sandals. "Sabaku no Gaara." she said with a little home sickness setting in. "Hn." He said. "You want something to drink?" he said. "Water would be fine." she said. He got up and got them both some water from the refrigerator with some ice and gave one glass to her.

"Thank you." This time he sat on the same couch as her. Feeling a little awkward being this close to him she took a sip of water. He place a hand on her leg and she pulled away ignoring what he had done. She stood up to put the glass in the sink, having finished. He followed her into the kitchen. She placed her glass in the sink and he was right there behind her. She turned around and he pushed her up against the counter, trapping her in between him and the sink. He began to kiss her so she slapped him. "How dare you!" she shouted after leaving a handprint on his right cheek. "You have confused love with lust."

He smirked, pushed her on to the counter, and proceeded to get on top of her. "Get off me!" she screamed trying to push him off. She managed to get him off her and she sat up. He still had her legs pinned to the counter. Her legs wouldn't be freed but her arms now were. She summoned all the chakra she could manage in to her fist. He again tried to kiss her but she punched him in the face with a super strength blow. He fell back up against the wall behind him unconscious. She ran out of the apartment to find Kakashi.

Out of breath, she finally found him under a tree reading his usual pervert book. She collapsed on the ground beside him. Panting she said, "Keep (pant) him away (pant) from me. He tried (pant) to rape me (pant). He's unconscious. (pant)" "Where is he?" he said getting to his feet. Now haven caught her breath she spoke normal. "I left him in his apartment unconscious. I punched him in the face to get him off me." She now had tears streaming down her face. "I just want to go home." She said quietly looking at the ground.

Kakashi was just about to leave to find Sasuke when a silhouette of the red headed Kazekage with his gourd on his back appeared on the horizon. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style. "You're coming home." he said. Without argument, she just hugged him and said, "Gaara-kun, take me home." "I'll take care of Sasuke. Go now and he won't be able to follow you. I'll make him pay. I promise." Kakashi said before poofing away.

"I knew it. What did Uchiha do?" He said fuming, now putting her down. "It's nothing, I already handled it." She said trying to calm him down. "Fine, but if I ever see him anywhere near you, I'll kill him."

"Let me tell Tsunade that we're leaving first okay." She said changing the subject from the dark comment. He nodded and then they walked to the Hokage's office together hand in hand. Many people stared at the two as they passed. Ino saw them and ran up to them. "So this is the lucky man." She said smirking. "Didn't waste anytime telling everyone, did you?" he said smirking at her too. She blushed and said, "I didn't tell **everyone**," in her defense. They waved good-bye to Ino and continued walking.

"Ah Sakura I take it you're leaving earlier than expected. You defiantly have good control of your chakra, Sasuke's in the hospital with a concussion; Kakashi's already has been here. Nice to see you Kazekage, come to collect your fiancé?" she said turning to Gaara. "Hn. Good to see you too." "Well let me know when the wedding is." She said. "Bye Tsunade-sama." Sakura said bowing then walking out the door. "Ready?" she said as they neared the gate surrounding the village. "Hn." With that, they both took off running toward Suna, trying to see who'd get there first.

End Chapter V

This one has been revised. She punched Naruto in this one yay. Hope you like it. R&R! if you review criticism is very help full. Thanks for all the reviews!

Preview

Chapter VI Wedding Plans 

"Gaara, when should we have our wedding? I was thinking spring, but the weather lately has been nice." She said. "I don't know, Temari's been planning this awhile. You should ask her she has better taste. You never know she might have already had every thing done." "Alright but don't blame me if you don't like something." "To me the important thing is that we are happy and married. It doesn't matter when as long as it happens."


	6. Wedding Plans

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own any of these characters.

Gaara: Hn

Me: Is that it?

Gaara: Hn

Me: What about you spiky?

Sasuke: Hn

Me: Is that all you two can say lately?

Gaara & Sasuke: Hn

Me: You should at least yell at me or something. You are both so quiet.

Gaara: Quiet's good.

Me: No it isn't

Sasuke: I find it calming to be in complete silence.

Me: Is that why your character on the show is such a prick to Sakura? All she was trying to do was open you up a bit.

Sasuke: Hn

Me: (Whack)

Sasuke: Oww!

Me: (whack again)

Sasuke: … And you reason for that was?

Me: For being a prick

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter VI Wedding Plans 

"Gaara, when should we have our wedding? I was thinking spring, but the weather lately has been nice." She said. "I don't know, Temari's been planning this awhile. You should ask her, she has better taste. You never know she might have already had every thing done." "Alright but don't blame me if you don't like something." "To me the important thing is that we are happy and married. It doesn't matter when as long as it happens."

Sakura was just getting ready to go find Temari when Gaara stopped her. "You never did tell me what he did to you." He said looking over his paperwork. "Well, let's just say he's lucky I didn't get mad enough to take away the possibilities of future little Uchihas." She said trying to change the subject and fast before Gaara did something rash. "If he tried what I think he did, then he's lucky that you didn't tell me while we were there or I'd do it for you no matter how mad you were." He said smirking, hinting it was okay for her to go now.

Sakura wandered up to Temari's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Temari said. Sakura pushed the door but was surprised to find heavy boxes in the way. "Oh, sorry about that." She said moving the boxes. Sakura entered to a room filled with wedding magazines, white things everywhere, and different wedding ideas and clip-outs posted throughout the room. "Looks like someone's been busy." Sakura said indicating the various items near here.

"Well I thought you'd like some help." She said smiling. Sakura sat down near Temari as she started throwing different items at her. "Do you want a lot of people to come? What color bride's maids' kimonos do you like? When do you want it? Have you picked a dress yet? Where do you want the wedding? Do you want it inside or outside?" Temari said so quickly she ran out of breath.

"A little slower would be nice." Sakura said flustered from all the questions. "Oh sorry. Well I'll start with a very important question. When do you want to get married? Have you talked to Gaara at all?" she said. "Gaara said he didn't care and to ask you. I don't know, the weather is so nice lately. I don't know if I want to wait for spring." "How about the end of next month?" Temari suggested. "That sounds okay I guess." "Okay, next question, where do you want it?" she asked. "Probably here I suppose." She said after thinking for a minute. "How about we go shopping for a dress right now: you seem a little hesitant to answer the questions. This way you have time to think." Temari said concerned that Sakura wasn't equally excited about planning the wedding as she was.

They went to a bridal shop in town and looked at various kimonos. She first tried on a dress with long white sleeves. It fit just fine but it wasn't just perfect so they tried another. The next one was a dress that was similar to a halter top for straps. It also fit but it wasn't just right to Sakura's taste. She looked through almost a dozen before she came to the perfect one. She tried it on and she instantly knew that it was the one she wanted. It was long and sleek with now sleeves or straps. It was a silk kimono, with three layers and with a shear see-through top layer that was embroidered with silver stars and a moon at the bottom. It reminded her of the stars they looked at every night in the garden. _It was perfect._ She thought to herself.

They purchase the dress and were walking out of the store, when Sakura felt strange. It was like a guilt pain but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Hey, you okay?" Temari asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said. "Probably just wedding guiders." Temari said walking happily. "Yeah that's probably it." She couldn't quite shake the feeling and went to bed early so she could think for a while. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself over and over.

_In her dreams_

They were in Sasuke's apartment. She was sitting on the couch. Sasuke was sitting in front of her feeling desperate. _I want her more than anything._ "Sakura, I know I left you and I've been a jerk. I love you and I promise to never hurt you again." Sasuke said. "Please I need you. Will you please stay with me, say yes?" _Did he just spill his guts to me or does he **need** me for something else? I don't know I've always wanted this, but it feels wrong._ "Of course." She said with hesitation.

_Waking up_

_What the hell did I just say? 'Of course,' why would I say that? Why would I even dream about that, it's ridiculous? I love Gaara, Gaara! _she said to herself calming down. _I'm getting married to Gaara, what a way to doubt myself. Why had I said yes? _She thought to herself. _Wait, where am I? This place is strange. _She found herself in a dimly lit room with one window shedding little light into the room. She looked around to see a door in the corner of the room, a dresser near it and herself on a bed with black silk sheets.

She waited there in silence for ten minutes, still baffled by where she was. She herd a noise in the hall, then the door flew open. "So you are awake." Said a smirking figure. The figure stepped into the only light in the room to reveal himself. The person was tall and had black hair and eyes. His shoulders were broad and he was built, not heavily built but enough to prove strength. There in front of her was Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke, what do you want?" she said pushing herself as far back against the headboard as she could manage. "I want you and Uchihas always get what they want. So here you are." He said calmly as she looked for a way out. "If you are hungry, I have lunch waiting for you. You've been out most the morning, it's about one now." "I'm not hungry. Where am I?"

"We are at my brothers old hide out. I found it after his defeat. I followed Kakashi right to you." he said with the same grin. His eyes and grin both had a hint of lust that frightened her. "Gaara will have noticed you are missing by now, but that's not important right now. The important thing is that I spend as much time with my bride as possible. Now get dressed, your things are in the dresser." He said walking out the door. Once he was gone, she got dressed and left the dark room.

_Five hours earlier with Gaara_

"Where is she? She never sleeps past seven thirty." Gaara said getting impatient. He walked up to her room. He knocked, no answer. _What did I do now?_ He thought to himself before opening the door to her room. She wasn't there. He searched the washroom and she wasn't there either. He left to find Temari as he started to panic though he did not show it. "Hey Temari, have you seen Sakura? She didn't come down for breakfast and wasn't in her room." "What did you do know idiot?" she said smirking at him. "I have no idea." He said. "Okay, you search up stairs and I'll search down here." They searched every room in the mansion. She was gone.

"Where do you think she went? I would think Konoha but we just left there. She wouldn't want to go back, not yet anyway." Gaara said pacing, trying to think clearly. Temari tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know where she could be? Maybe she went back for something. She wouldn't just up and leave it's not like her." "You checked the city already?" he added. "Yes Gaara. We have checked everywhere. The guards know nothing and the whole town is on alert. Maybe you should check Konoha. Ask Naruto or Kakashi, or maybe that blonde girl Ino, that's her best friend right?" "I can't just leave, why would she go there anyway? I already have a search party looking for her." he said in his cool 'everything's fine voice' "Now, you are just being stubborn. You love her. Your duties can wait. Between me and Kankuro, the work will get done. I promise." "Fine." He said hesitantly. _What the hell am I stalling for, nothing's more important._ "She need's you idiot. Get going!" She said yelling at him as he left the room

End Chapter VI

I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short: writers block. R&R! It's been revised; I hope it fills in the missing information better if you read the first copy!

Preview

Chapter VII Terribly Jealous 

Sakura spent most of the day as far away from Sasuke as possible. She searched many of the rooms to look for a way out. She soon realized that the hide out was nothing more than a maze with many rooms, a maze that was impossible to get out of. She was getting a little hungry and, against her better judgment, accompanied Sasuke to dinner. She ate dinner in silence and did not look at him the whole time. She slipped away after dinner to explore more rooms in the hide out. She passed through many rooms that were empty. She came to a last door down the hall and opened it. She peeked inside and walked in. Before she new it, she passed out and was caught by Sasuke.


	7. Trapped With Sasuke

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto.

Gaara: Duh!

Me: Yay, you said something! Wait.

Sasuke: You don't own us

Me: Thanks for the newsflash!

Sasuke: You're welcome

Me: Hn

Gaara: Wait, that's our line!

Me: Now you now how it feels

Sasuke & Gaara: Hn.

Me: Never mind.

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter VII Trapped with Sasuke

Sakura spent most of the day as far away from Sasuke as possible. She searched many of the rooms to look for a way out. She soon realized that the hide out was nothing more than a maze with many rooms, a maze that was impossible to get out of. She was getting a little hungry and, against her better judgment, accompanied Sasuke to dinner. She ate dinner in silence and did not look at him the whole time. She slipped away after dinner to explore more rooms in the hide out. She passed through many rooms that were empty. She came to a last door down the hall and opened it. She peeked inside and walked in. Before she new it, she passed out and was caught by Sasuke.

As she was sleeping, she attempted to roll over but was restrained. This caused her to wake up, discovering her arms were tied to a bed she was on. She began to panic when she noticed she was not alone. Sasuke came and sat down on the bed next to her. It was now that she realized that she was in nothing but her underwear. "What do you want?" she said pulling at the restraints. "Sorry I had to tie you down and knocking you out. Wouldn't want to get another concussion. By the way, you have a strong punch, though I must admit I expected nothing less from you. Since you didn't help me willingly last time, I have no choice but to tie you down. In answer to your question, what I want is to resurrect my clan and have chosen you as the mother." He said unfazed by the death glare she acquired from being with Gaara.

"Do you honestly think I would help you?" she said sneering at him. "No, hence the restraints. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to further inspect the mother of my children." She backed away from him as much as the restraints would allow. She began to cry begging him to stop. "Please, Sasuke, don't do this to me." she pleaded to him as he began to undress her further. She began to flail her legs in attempt to kick him, but he grabbed them and got on top of her. He had his way with her as she cried for Gaara. After an hour, he got off and got dressed. He untied her and she curled into a ball still crying. She was stripped of her virginity and forcefully. He started a bath for her and carried her to it. He placed her in the tub and told her to wash up. She did as she was told, washing herself, still crying. She wandered her way back to her room and cried her self to sleep; praying Gaara would come for her soon.

_In Konoha with Gaara _

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Gaara said. "She's been gone for two days and I can't find her. I thought she might have come here." "No Gaara, she hasn't been here since that incident with her and Sasuke." He said. "Why what did you do?" There was a poof of smoke as Kakashi appeared. "What's this about Sakura being missing?" he said to Gaara. "She's been gone for about two days, and no, I didn't do anything to make her mad at me. I already told Tsunade. She sent out a couple of ninjas to help my search party." He said repeating himself.

"Two days, huh, that's about when Sasuke checked out of the hospital and left the village." Kakashi said scratching his chin. "What! Why would Sasuke want **her?**" Naruto said starting to get as panicked as Gaara. "He is trying it again! Anybody know where he might be?" Gaara asked getting mad now. "I don't know, but I'll inform Tsunade if we get word of her." Kakashi said. "I swear I'll kick the crap out of him when we find him and Sakura-chan." Naruto said to himself.

"Lord Kazekage, there has been a report from one of our spies on what might have been a person traveling just outside of the village toward some old ruins up north. They reported seeing someone had following Kakashi to Suna a couple of days ago. It appears the same one passed by the ruins last night." The jounin reported quickly.

"Go get Kiba andNaruto. Sasuke won't give her up without a fight, not when he worked so hard to get her out of the way from witnesses. Tell the spy with the information to be at the gate in a half an hour." Kakashi said to the jounin. "I'll go find my search party. I'll be back before you leave." Gaara said and a bid sand cloud swirled around him and he was gone

_With Sakura_

Sakura stayed in her room most of her days at the hide out. She only came out once a day to eat quickly. Sasuke returned to her room each night to 'resurrect his clan,' though each time she put up a better fight than the last. The more he came, the more used to his tactics to restrain her, she became. She could always feel his presence coming and she was ready. Each time he would attempt to knock her out, but each time he took a great beating in the process. Once she awoke and was restrained, he would continue his normal routine and she would cry the whole time, cursing herself for not being strong enough to fend him away. He proceeded this every night for five days.

_The search party_

"Yep, he's defiantly been here." Kakashi said surveying the ruins. They found a dead spy lying on the ground with a kunai through his back. "He truly has no heart." He mumbled to himself. "We'll make camp here." He said to the other ninja. "Gaara, she's close. We'll find her." He said. "I have no doubts, I can sense her presence here." The tired ninja made camp and slept through the night as Gaara kept watch (really just pacing to keep himself calm).

They woke up the next morning to barking. Gaara who managed to fall asleep, nearly choked the dog to death that made the sound, with his sand. "Hey that's Akamaru!" said Kiba. "Sorry." Gaara said releasing him. Akamaru ran to one of the ruins and started digging. "Smell that? Akamaru found Sasuke's scent. It's definitely him." Said Kiba. "Well it might be not be the main entrance but at least we know that he's in… what ever this place is." Naruto said with his head behind his head. They began to dig where Akamaru started. They had dug about three feet down when part of the ceiling of the hide out gave way.

They made the hole a little bigger and they each slid down into the hole. They found multiple doors and began to search. As they opened the tenth room, Sasuke rounded the corner. Sasuke's eyes widened "So you found me. How troublesome." He smirked at the group. "Where is she?" Kakashi yelled. "She's alive if it comforts you at all." He said coolly. "You go search the rooms. This rat is mine." Gaara said taking the cork out of his gourd.

They all left as he commanded moving in the direction Sasuke had come. His fury was at a frightening height so they did not question him. Sasuke took out three kunais and through them at him. He caught them in his sand. "Too easy, I would have thought the last great Uchiha would have something better to offer." He said teasing him. Sasuke ran at him with katana attempting to slice through his wing pipe. Gaara's sand flew up as a shield and was hit instead. Gaara took this opportunity and ran around Sasuke without being scene by the attacking Uchiha. Sasuke had activated his sharringun in time to see him run past him. He turned around quickly only to be trapped in a sand cocoon. "You do know that just because Shukaku has been removed, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of beating you. He encased Sasuke fully in his sand and crushed him thoroughly causing the sand to have a blood odor and tint to it.

_Same morning with Sakura _

On the next day, she remained in her room, not leaving even to eat. She felt a presence early in the day and was already in fighting stance preparing for him, curious as to why he was way so early. The presence never came, but she felt another presence beside his. She felt more and more people roaming the halls. _God help me._ _**I'll help you. I knew you'd need me eventually.** What am I supposed to do? I can barely defend myself from him. How am I going to get around more of them? **Just calm down and think clearly.**_

Just then, the door to her room began to open. She ran to hide behind the door, ready to attack the first person to come through. Someone entered the room and she jumped on them attempting to choke the person. "Sakura, it's me Naruto." He said gasping for air. She let go and collapsed on the ground. "Hey, I found her!" he yelled. Many people ran to the room. The last thing she saw before passing out of exhaustion was a red haired man that scooped her of the ground into his strong arms. "Gaara." she said as she finally blacked out.

She woke two days later in her bed in Gaara's mansion. She felt tired even after sleeping nonstop for forty-eight hours. Gaara was sitting next to her asleep. "Gaara." she said. Hearing the slight whisper was enough to wake him. "You're awake." He said greeting her with a smile. "Are you well enough to go to the medical ward? You didn't look injured so I let you sleep." He said with a worried tone. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I can walk." She said. He scooped her up bridal style and walked her down to the medical ward. She had fallen asleep again in the warmth and comfort of his arms. They made it to the ward and while she was asleep, the medic ninjas proceeded to inspect her for injuries. They ran tests to see if she was healthy. They had some startling news that shocked the once again pissed Gaara.

"How can she be pregnant?" he said sliding into a near by chair. "It's a good thing I killed that bastard or I would have torture him slowly for along time until he died from the pain." He mumbled to himself. "My lord, have you ever slept with her, the pregnancy is recent? It could have been before she was kidnapped." One medic ninja suggested. "No we had agreed for her to remain a virgin 'till our wedding day". He said blushing. "Damn it!"

End Chapter VII

Sorry this one was short! Thank you for reading I hope you liked it but not too much for those of you who are perverts. R&R! I just revised this one too. I thought that a reviewer of the original copy had a point: how would they find the hide out. It's a hide out hope it makes sense with the new changes!

Preview

Chapter VIII Keeping: Yes or No? 

She slept for three hours in the hospital ward. She woke up to a deep-in-thought Gaara. "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted." She asked seeing his expression. "You should be resting." He said not looking at her. "Gaara?" she said worried about him. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. It's all my fault." He said looking at the ground. "What happened? Gaara am I….. pregnant?" he looked up. "How many times did he rape you?" he looked up to give his 'don't lie to me' look?


	8. Keeping: Yes or No?

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke: Why did you make me do that to her in the last chapter?

Me: I told you that something bad would happen to you.

Gaara: I can't believe you did that to her. At least I got to kill you!

Sasuke: Don't you dare kill my kids.

Gaara: That's not up to you now is it?

Me: You two stop fighting and just wait to see what happens.

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

Chapter VIII Keeping: Yes or No? 

She slept for three hours in the hospital ward. She woke up to a deep-in-thought Gaara. "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted." She asked seeing his expression. "You should be resting." He said not looking at her. "Gaara?" she said worried about him. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. It's all my fault." He said looking at the ground. "What happened? Gaara am I….. pregnant?" he looked down. "How many times did he rape you?" he looked up to give his 'don't lie to me' look?

"Gaara, I swear I tried to stop him." She said tears rolling down her face. He gave her a hug. "I know. It's not your fault and when we found him, he was pretty beat up. You still didn't answer my question." He said trying to comfort her. "Where is he?" she asked. "I killed him when we found the hide out." He answered. "Every night after sunset for about an hour, never during the day, for five days straight." She said looking away. "Damn it. You're sleeping in my room from now on."

"I have to ask… do you want to keep the baby?" he said frowning. "I don't know, what do you think?" she said staring at him worried he might get mad. "He was the last Uchiha. Maybe the last of his family should be brought up right. It ultimately is up to you. As much as I hate him for doing this to you, I swear to raise it like our others we have after it; I mean if you eventually can some how heel from this. It was a horrible thing to do and it wouldn't seem unreasonable for me to wait." He said. She gave him a kiss. "Of course we'll have a few. Just give me a little time." She said smiling at him.

"Now about our wedding did Temari ever finish planning it?" she asked. "She said she would start working on it once we found you. I think she is working on it right now." He said. "Can I go help her? I feel strong enough to help her and I wanted to stretch my legs." "Go ahead, but don't push it if you don't feel up to it." He said.

She walked to Temari's room to find her in the middle of making the wedding plans. "Hey I'm glad you are feeling better. I herd about the news. I am so sorry." Temari said giving Sakura a big hug. "Can I help you with the wedding? I'm in a planning mood." Sakura said sitting on Temari's bed. "Okay, I've already picked the end of this month, the dress, the decorations, and the bride's maids' kimonos. This is what they look like. If you like them, then I'll go pick some up from the bridal shop. The only thing left is to invite the guests, pick the flowers, and choose your bride's maids." She said handing her the picture of the kimonos. "I like the kimonos. Our tastes are very similar." She giggled a little. "how about we go pick the flowers right now. I'm tired of being inside." Sakura said.

They walked to the flower shop surrounded by two guards assigned to guard her; Gaara's extra paranoid now. "So who do you want to be your bride's maids?" Temari asked on the way there. "I think I want Ino and Hinata to be my bride's maids and you the maid of honor." She said "Me, why me?" she questioned. "Because you are like my sister now and I'd be honored for you to be my maid of honor." She said cheerfully as they entered the store. They looked through many flowers of all types. She picked Lilies of the valley and they ordered enough for the wedding. They walked back to the mansion and Temari went back to her room to make invitations.

Sakura felt like doing nothing so, she wandered out to the garden to sit under the cherry tree. She sat where Gaara normally would, leaning against the tree. The Sun was warm with a slight breeze in the air. The light wind swept through the garden catching all the smells of the many flowers. The warmth of the sun and the sweet smells were so comforting, putting her into a light slumber.

She woke up to see Gaara sleeping next to her in the sun. She smiled at his sleeping form and brushed a strand out of his face so she could get a better look at his face. He slept peacefully next to her for another hour until he woke up. "Good to see you sleep. I was thinking you hadn't got any since I was taken." she said smiling. "Yeah I was exhausted and the sun felt good." He said yawning.

"Gaara, I was just thinking… I think I want to keep the baby. Even though it's not yours it will be your son or your daughter and I'd hope you and I could have more children eventually." She said somewhat sheepishly. "If that is what you want then I'll raise it like our own." He said smiling. "Lets go get ready for dinner." He said walking her to there room.

Gaara had her things brought there already. She changed into a kimono and went down to dinner. They all, the two of them, Kankuro, and Temari, ate dinner that night together. After dinner, Gaara and Sakura went back to their sand patch under the tree. They stayed there a while to look at the stars. They walked back to their room together with him holding her around the waste. She changed and got into bed. Gaara pulled off his shirt and got in bed next to her. She cuddled up to his muscular body, comforted by his warmth and love.

"Gaara, I was just thinking…. We were gonna wait and all, but… what do you think?" She said embarrassed for even bringing it up. "Are you sure about this, I can give you more time if you want." He said almost blushing. "I'm sure, I mean if you want to then…" he tore her shirt off (not literally) and she began to kiss him. They both undressed. Feeling slightly tensed from previous experiences, she gave in and they had their way. When they were through, she laid next to him and then he fell asleep. _**It's not as bad as you thought right.** Yeah well, I wasn't tied to the bed against my will either. **You defiantly picked a good man; he was willing to wait for you.** Yeah I am lucky. I never would have thought he'd be like this before I met him on the bridge. I just hope eventually, I could give him a son he always wanted. **You will eventually.**_ With those last thoughts, she fell asleep with the man she would marry.

She woke up the next morning and being naked panicked. Then the memories of the passed night returned to her as she looked over to find Gaara asleep next to her. Still feeling drowsy, she fell asleep again, to be disturbed by knocking an hour later. Gaara got up to answer the door but found he was naked. He quickly put on a robe an answered the door. Temari was about to say something, but seeing what Gaara was dressed in turned away horrified. "Oh my God, you didn't. I'm blind, I'll never see again." she said dramatically as she gagged at the thought. He closed the door and got dressed. "Gaara, who was that?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes. "My sister, get dressed." He said handing her some clothes. She got dressed as well. They both walked down stairs to eat breakfast.

Kankuro and Temari were talking when they came in. Seeing them enter, they began to snicker. Sakura blushed. "They know don't they?" she said to him quietly. He replied with a nod and silence. They both sat down next to each other to eat, not looking at the giggling idiots on the other side of the table. Once finished, Sakura went up stairs to get her medics uniform so she could start her shift at the hospital. Temari was there waiting for her. "You are not aloud to go to work today, Gaara's orders." She said smirking at her. "So… you had fun last night." Temari said. Sakura could only blush. "Well, that's in the past. I've already sent out invitations to the people in our village. Is there anyone you want to come from the hidden leaf village?" she said, oddly enough changing her own subject. "Yeah, I would like to have Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tsunade- sama to be there, if that's okay." Sakura said. "Okay, I'll send their invitations immediately." Temari said.

_In Konoha five days later with Tsunade and Kakashi_

"So even all she's been through, she's not bitter. I'm very impressed." Tsunade said after reading the invitation. "I would have thought she'd at least she'd postpone the wedding. She must really love him. After what Sasuke did to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in a fit of rage against all men." Kakashi said. "Well Kakashi, she's a brave one." "Yes but I still feel horrible for letting him do that. I received word from the Kazekage that she is pregnant." Kakashi said. "Horrible, once every night for five nights. She will be scarred for life." She said looking at her desk. "At least he'll be there for her. He may look mean but she's softened him up a bit." He said smiling under his mask. "Well I'm happy she's happy." She said.

_With Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata_

"She's still getting married?" Ino said in shock. "I wish Gaara would have let me kill him for what he did to Sakura-chan." Naruto interjected. "I just can't believe he'd do that." Hinata said, just barely audible. "So she is marrying Gaara?" Shikamaru said, apparently this was the first he new about it. "Man, are you slow." Ino said. "I would have known had my **girlfriend** told me." He said smirking at Ino. "Well the wedding is next week, that's a bit early isn't it?" "That's not up to you." Shikamaru said to Ino. "…Just be happy for her." He said.

_Two weeks later_

Temari was helping Sakura into her dress, when Ino burst in screaming for joy upon seeing her friend. "We're here." She said as Hinata followed her into the room. "So how do you feel?" Ino asked. "A little nervous, and I miss him. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." She said pouting. "That's our custom; you're the one marrying someone from the sand village." Temari said smirking. After Sakura was in her dress, Temari, Ino, and Hinata changed into their kimonos.

"Hey girls we're leaving!" Naruto yelled up to them. "All right!" Ino said back. The girls worked on each other's hair and helped each other get into their shoes. They walked down the stairs, each breath taking, but Sakura was definitely the focal point. "Your carriages are here." a man said helping them into their carriages, one girl in each. They pulled up to the white carpet that separated the guests into two groups. Naruto opened the first one that pulled up and walked Hinata down the isle. Next were Shikamaru with Ino and then Kankuro with Temari. The last carriage pulled up and Kakashi opened it to a stunning Sakura who literally looked like an angel. He walked her down the isle, to Gaara who couldn't keep his eyes off her. She smiled at him and mouthed 'I missed you.' He smiled back and mouthed 'me too.'

"Do you Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the desert take Haruno Sakura to be your wife until separated by death?" "Not even death could take me away from you." He said smiling. "…And do you Haruno Sakura take Sabaku no Gaara as your husband until separated by death?" "For always and eternity." She replied not taking her eyes of Gaara. "Then with no further objections, you may kiss the bride." He said as Gaara pulled her close to kiss her with all the passion from words into it, as Sakura weaved her hands around his neck pulling him close. All the girls were in tears including Sakura. Gaara took her hand and they walked down the isle and climbed into the carriage.

The carriage pulled up to the mansion. He carried her bridal style (for the first time as a bride) and carried her to the sand patch under their tree where they sat kissing each other for what seemed like hours. Gaara couldn't help himself she was just too beautiful. He was beginning to remove her dress when she said, "Gaara what about Temari and Kankuro?" "I told them the house was ours for tonight. They are staying somewhere else tonight." Still she was hesitant as he pulled the dress off. He saw her expression and stopped dead in his tracks. She nodded her consent and he continued to caress her cheeks with his hand. She was yet again tense from the trauma. She knew well that he had no intentions to hurt her and just kissed Gaara for as long as she could before the need for air was too great.

End chapter VIII

Hope you liked it. Sorry but I don't go into detail in those kinda things (honeymoon scene). R&R

Preview

Chapter IX Twins?

_Eight months later_

Gaara was outside her room hearing her screams of pain, began pacing. _I wish I could kill that bastard again and again_. _This is killing me, and I can't help her._ There was one last scream of pain and he punched the wall out of his frustration. "Gaara sit down. She and the baby will be fine." Temari said to him seeing his longing to be with her. He walked over and sat with her as she rubbed his back comfortingly. _She's been in there a while, something must be wrong._ He said to himself forcing him to remain seated.


	9. Twins?

More Than a New Friendship

* * *

Please Read and Review

* * *

Warning:

Me: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: You better not touch my kid

Gaara: I can do as I wish

Sasuke: I'm warning you sand man

Gaara: What cha gonna do about it cockatoo hair

Sasuke: You're lucky I'm dead

Gaara: No, you're the lucky one

Me: Guys, stop fighting at least shut up long enough for me to tell the story

Sasuke & Gaara: Hn

* * *

Hi- normal speaking 

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking

* * *

**_

Chapter IX Twins?

_Eight months later_

Gaara was outside her room, hearing her screams of pain, began pacing. _I wish I could kill that bastard again and again_. _This is killing me, and I can't even help her._ There was one last scream of pain and he punched the wall out of his frustration. "Gaara sit down. She and the baby will be fine." Temari said to him seeing him longing to be with her. He walked over and sat with her as she rubbed his back comfortingly. _She's been in there a while, something must be wrong._ He said to himself forcing him to remain seated.

A nurse walked out. "You can see her now Lord Gaara. She and the babies are fine." She said sweetly. "Babies?" said Temari. They both rushed in to see Sakura sitting in a bed holding two bundles in her arms. "Congratulations!" Temari said at seeing her smiling at Gaara. He walked up to her side, still shocked to see two babies.

He examined one at a time. They were both small but both very different. The first he picked up had black hair and eyes, apparently getting these traits from its father. The second, however, was nothing like the first. It had emerald green eyes and blood red hair. Gaara seeing this was stunned. It took him a moment to process it. "How… is this possible?" he said after looking at the child for what seemed like hours. "I have no idea." She said yawning from exhaustion. "What are they?" he said crawling into bed next to her carrying the red headed baby. "You have two sons, Gaara." she said smiling at him with adoring eyes. A smile of pride was on Gaara's face as if tattooed there permanently.

_While she was sleeping_

He now held both of his sons allowing her to go to sleep. Temari walked up to him and had the same reaction at the red head baby. He handed him to her as she cradled it in her arms. "Gaara you have a beautiful son." She said admiring her nephew. As she talked to him in baby talk, Gaara took further inspection of the Uchiha child. Oddly enough, he did not feel any different about this child from the last. As far as he was concerned, he had two sons, both his. Kankuro walked in and wandered up to Gaara. He was handed the black haired child. "He looks so cute. Are you okay Gaara?" he said. "Yeah, but look at the other one." Gaara said taking back his son. "Other one?" Kankuro asked. Gaara pointed at Temari. He wandered over to her side. His mouth flew open and his chin almost hit the ground. "But this one looks exactly like you!" he said shocked. "I know, I have **two** sons." He said still smiling. "But…but …how?" "I have no idea." Gaara said. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Kankuro said. Gaara flashed him his death glair. "I didn't mean it that way Gaara. I… was just shocked. Sorry." He added quickly to the near fuming Gaara.

_In her dreams_

Sasuke walked up to the bed, caressing her stomach with a single finger. "You are definitely fit to be the mother of my children." He said smirking at her horror-stricken face. "Are you really that terrified of me? You'll get used to me." He said kissing her on the neck. She winced as he did so and she pulled against her restraints. "Give it up. He's not coming for you and you are not going anywhere." He said enjoying her fear and the power he had over her. "Sasuke please! Don't do this to me. Please!" He ignored her pleas and continued the nightly routine. She once again cried, calling for Gaara.

_Back in the room _

"Gaara!" she said bolting up from her sleep, tears sliding down her face. "Are you okay?" he said handing the baby to Kankuro and coming to her side. "Yeah I'm fine now. Just a bad dream I guess." She said quickly to calm her and the questioning look off everyone's faces. _Damn it. He's gone and yet he still haunts her. _"Still having that dream?" he said knowing that was what was troubling her. "Yeah. They are starting to come sooner lately." She said resting back against the bed again. "What do you want to name them?" Temari said to change the subject. "I don't know I hadn't even thought of that. And now we have to name two. Hmm let me think." She said racking her brain for a suitable name for her sons. "Any ideas Gaara?" she asked drawing blanks. "Which one's older?" he asked. "The one with black hair is older by fifteen minutes." She said in a sleepy tone. _So that's why we were waiting so long. _Gaara thought to himself. _A name, what should we name them?_

"…Akane. I know it's different but I kinda like it. It means brilliant red. What do you think?" Sakura said finally after a five minutes' silence. "Akane, hmm. It fits I guess if you like it." Gaara said holding up the read headed child. He gave him to Sakura rolling the name around in his thoughts. "Hey Akane." She said snuggling her baby close (not really hurting it 'kay). Something clicked in his head and the name was instantly burned into his brain. "Akane is a perfect name. Now about the other one… he's older. Hmm"

"Akio means calm and pleasant child, or Kenichi is a good name for a strong first boy child. Kankuro was supposed to be named that, but mom changed her mind; I wonder why?" Temari said rolling off a list; smirking at Kankuro upon remembering the story. Kankuro just frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you think of Kenichi? It's an honorable name and I'm sure he'll live up to it." Gaara said, also smirking at Kankuro. "Okay I named one and you named one, perfect." Sakura said nodding her approval. "Kenichi and Akane." She said burning the two names into her thoughts for what may be the rest of her life.

"Now that the names have been chosen, would you like to see your visitors now ma'am? The nurse said poking her head into the room. "They've just now arrived." "Yeah, I think I can handle Ino right now." Sakura said sitting up. The nurse returned but a moment later with a group consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Tsunade. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade said seeing her awake. "I'm fine." She replied. "Two?" Kakashi said pointing to the babies. "Yep, Ino come take a look." She said pulling her best friend closer. "They are adorable. Oh my gosh they are so sweet." _Typical Ino,_ Sakura thought. "Shika when we get married we should have kids." Ino said pulling on his shirt. "Whatever." He said back to her. "Oh, I almost forgot, me and Shikamaru are engaged." She said placing her ring finger down for Sakura to see. "Wow I thought it would never happen. How long have you two been dating, three years?" She said sarcastically. Grinning, Ino said nothing. "Hey Sakura one looks like Gaara!" Naruto said stating the obvious. "Yeah, we've noticed thanks." Gaara said annoyed by the blonde's comment. "Naruto that wasn't nice." Hinata said quietly so only he herd her.

"What are they? Have you named them yet?" Tsunade said as Sakura handed her one and the other to Kakashi so she could straiten up more. "Yeah, Kenichi is our older son, black hair, and the younger one with Gaara's lovely hair is Akane." She stated matter of factly. "How sweet." Ino started again. "Well I think we've bothered you long enough." Handing the baby back to Gaara, Kakashi ushered the others out of the room.

"Again, Congratulations Sakura!" Tsunade said before the door closed. "Can I hold my sons now?" Sakura said to Gaara. He handed Kenichi to her and surveyed his new family as Temari handed her Akane. The picture was all he ever wanted and more. _I never thought I'd be this lucky, to have a wife and two sons. I'm one lucky ass I guess._

"They have no idea what they are in for, the baby I mean. Ino's not really the responsible type; she just likes to fuss over small babies." a giggling Sakura said. "Now all we need is a little girl." Sakura said sarcastically while tapping her chin. "Only if she's as pretty as you, but if she's as loud, then we might want to wait." Gaara said smiling. "You are no fun!" she said hitting him in the back.

End Chapter IX

* * *

Sorry it's so short. It was different but I decided that the other part was stupid. This is definitely not my best chapter, sorry about that.

* * *

Preview 

Chapter X They are both just different

_Seven years later_

"You boys stop fighting. That's not a very good example for your sister!" Sakura said trying to get Akane off Kenichi. Lately the boys have been at it. Kenichi: "Hey squirt, second born second place right. You'll never be as good as me." He said pushing Akane to the ground. "Take it back!" said Akane. "Make me." Akane using his sand control he inherited from Gaara, encased Kenichi in a sand chokehold. "Take it back!" "Akane that's enough." Gaara said waving his hand to release his other son. Akane turned and ran from his father leaving him there with Kenichi. "I told you not to say that to him. Your mother and I will take care of your punishment. We'll call for you when it has been decided. Now go find Susurie." Gaara said harshly.


	10. They Are Both Just Different

More Than a New Friendship

* * *

Please Read and Review

* * *

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke: My kid is stronger than yours is

Gaara: It is not, besides they are both my sons

Sasuke: You wish

Gaara: (Puts Sasuke into sand chokehold)

Me: You two that's enough. You're not a good example for your sons.

* * *

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking

* * *

**_

**Reminder: If you read the original copy of chapter nine where Gaara and Sakura visit Ino, I changed it so you might want to reread it just in case. Some of its different.

* * *

**

Chapter X They are both just different

_Twelve years later_

"You boys stop fighting. That's not a very good example for your sister!" Sakura said trying to get Akane off Kenichi. Lately the boys have been at it. Kenichi: "Hey squirt, second born second place right. You'll never be as good as me." He said pushing Akane to the ground. "Take it back!" said Akane. "Make me." Akane using his sand control he inherited from Gaara, encased Kenichi in a sand chokehold. "Take it back!" "Akane that's enough." Gaara said waving his hand to release his other son. Akane turned and ran from his father leaving him there with Kenichi. "I've told you not to say that to him. Your mother and I will take care of your punishment. We'll call for you when it has been decided. Now go find Susurie." Gaara said harshly.

"Why do they fight constantly?" Sakura said. "Susurie isn't like that; she's really laid back." "The Uchiha blood and mine are very difficult to work with together. I'm sorry this happens, but I don't think that there will be anyway to stop their sibling rivalry. All we can hope for is for them to grow out of it, if it's possible." Gaara said deep in thought. "You know, I think the only thing they agree on is their love for Susurie. I am positive that they will guard her with there lives. Remember when they first saw her." Sakura said. "Yeah their fighting was at its beginning then. It was temporarily extinguished but it didn't last." Gaara said remembering the event.

_Flashback_

The two boys were three and already developing some personality. Kenichi was always bullying Akane (as much as a three year old can anyway). Akane was already developing his usage of sand. Akane, who had always hated Kenichi for purposely hurting him, had started to use his sand as defense against his attacks. All was put on hold in the two small boys' lives with the arrival. "Look boys, your new baby sister." Sakura told them. They looked at the small baby with blood red hair sleep in their mother's arms. "Mommy, is she staying?" Kenichi asked. "Of course." She said giggling. "Mommy what's her name?" Akane said crawling into the bed to get a better look. "Well I think we'll name her Susurie. What do you think?" The boys both nodded and ran out the door. Gaara smiled and nodded his approval as well. The novelty of a new sister was shortly lived and they went back to their normal 'Kenichi tripping Akane and laughing' routine of everyday life as they new it. The longing to protect their new sister from each other only intensified their rivalry.

_End flashback

* * *

__With Kenichi and Susurie_

"Hey Kenichi." Susurie said waving him over while sitting on a swing. "Where's Akane?" she said. "He ran away again." He said unconcerned. "What did you do to him this time?" she asked. "Basically… called him pathetic." He said. "Kenichi, why would you do such a thing? He doesn't hurt you but you are still mean to him." She said standing up. (She's really smart and matured for a nine year old but it's my story, oh well) He attempted to stop her from leaving but a sand blast caught his hand from reaching her shoulder. She, like her brother, could control sand but was advancing much faster in power and ability than either of her brothers. "Susurie don't be like that. What I said was true. He is a pathetic looser." He said trying to get past a sand barricade she placed between them. "No what you said was mean. Until you can treat him with the same love as me then don't talk to me. And I unlike him, I won't put up with that treatment, so watch your step. Leave me alone." She said tripping him with sand as she ran towards the horizon.

_With Akane_

"I swear one day I will be stronger than you and then you will have to watch your back." He said pacing in the garden alone. "Akane, are you all right?" she said as she entered the garden. She found him under the old cherry tree, deep on thought. "Yeah I'm fine Susurie. Leave me alone." He said turning away from her, jumping into the sakura tree. "Akane, I know you like to be alone but maybe it's best if we talk." She said jumping onto a near by branch. "I don't want to talk." He said giving her a false death glare. It pained him to do it but he did want to be alone now more than anything. "The two of you have got to put your anger towards each other into something more constructive. Maybe you could ask dad to start training you two. This way you have an excuse to fight him back." She said smiling. "Dad wouldn't do that he knows we'd tear each other apart." "Yes well, learn the techniques that he and the instructors teach you and ask to train with him later." She said. "He'll never buy it." He said smirking at the idea of kicking the crap out of Kenichi. "I already asked dad if I could start training and he said if you two would train with me then we could start next week. Just think about it, okay." She said hopping out of the trees.

_That night at dinner _

They were all eating dinner together. Kenichi was giving Akane death glares from beside him and Susurie was giving Kenichi her own death stares back from across the table. The offer Susurie made was very tempting to Akane at this time. "Dad… I was just wondering if you'd consider the three of us starting our training." He blurted out without hesitation. Susurie smiled a little and Gaara smiled at Sakura. "Mom, no way am I going to train with him." Kenichi argued. "I think it is a good idea and as punishment for your actions earlier, Kenichi you will train with Susurie and Akane after lessons." Gaara said. "… but." Kenichi started. "No, that's my decision. You three will start training tomorrow of the basics with a teacher and in a few months you will start training for healing from your mother and fighting from me."

_Sweet maybe I can kick the crap out of Kenichi while training. This is so awesome! _Akane thought as he ate dinner. Kenichi who sat beside him, glared at his food and pouted. Susurie was humming and smiling inwardly, not expressing her happiness to the others. _I'll help you Akane, I promise_.Susurie thought as she asked to be excused. She went to bed early that night to think about the training they would start tomorrow. Akane and Kenichi, who shared a room, ignored each other as the got ready for bed.

* * *

Akane and Kenichi were up bright and early to eat breakfast. Susurie joined them thirty minutes later, fully clothed and ready to train. She eyed her two brothers as they ate because they were both still in their pajamas. She ate breakfast after them while they changed into normal cloths. Akane was wearing a black mesh shirt with a black shirt on top of it, similar to what Gaara wore to the Chuunin exams. Kenichi wore a black shirt with a headband around his hair like Sasuke fashioned his forehead protector (if that's what it was). Susurie wore a red mesh shirt that clashed with her hair. She had a black training dress, like Sakura's old one during the Chuunin exams, and black shorts underneath. Her long red hair was tied up in a messy bun.

They headed out to meet their father out in front of their mansion. "Your uncle, for the time being, will be the one to teach you the basics. When he decides you are ready for further instructions, I will pick up your training when I'm done with work. I'm warning you two, and unsupervised fighting outside of training will be punishable." He said smirking at his two young boys. They looked down and Susurie just smiled at her father. He was happy to see she was enthusiastic about the training. She reminded him of himself when he was young except she was happier than he was at her age (probably because of Shukaku). Kankuro showed up late as usual for these kinds of things. "Hey little bro." he said as he approached. "I'll see you three later. Have fun Susurie. Oh and don't over due it. Your mother had that habit." He said walking away to attend to his Kazekage duties.

* * *

_After a couple moths of training_

Susurie was advancing at a steady yet fast rate compared to her brothers. She had inherited the will to over work herself, like Sakura, and usually came home after training, exhausted. Akane was having difficulties mastering several tasks placed before him but once he figures out how to accomplish it, he was even more powerful than Kenichi. Kenichi on the other hand learned every thing quickly by cutting corners, which later proved a bad decision as Akane became more powerful by taking the time to do things right.

"I believe they are ready for your training, Gaara. Susurie has been ready for some time but I held her back so she could advance with her brothers. Akane has a good work ethic and doesn't mind to do things the hard way to do them right. I'm very impressed with his progress. Kenichi however, would be considered… well… sloppy. He can master things fast but doesn't take the time to do it correct, so many of his techniques are somewhat weaker than Akane's." Kankuro said to his brother reading him the report of their training.

"Good. Tell Akane and Susurie that they will train with me in the mornings and Sakura in the afternoons. Also, tell Kenichi that he is to go to lessons in reverse order. I will work with him separately since not only will her prefer it, but he can't learn the methods on controlling sand. I will also make him do things the hard way so he can reach his full potential." He said. Kankuro nodded and left his brother to work on the mountain of papers on his desk.

* * *

_Kenichi's training day_

"Hey mom where are the other two. It's not like Susurie to be late." He said even though he was five minutes early. "You will be trained separately from Akane and Susurie. I think one-on-one time will suit you better while training. You will get to see them around three though. Eventually you will get to battle each other after training but not just yet." She explained calmly to a confused Kenichi.

"Your first test is to run up one of those three trees. You must focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet to reach the top. This is the basic first step to controlling your chakra. When you reach as far as you can up the tree, make a mark with your kunai to show progress." Kenichi nodded and ran at the middle tree. He made it up three feet before making a mark and falling back down to the ground. He hit the ground hard and began panting. "Your arrogance is not your chakra. You must learn the difference. Your confidence is impressive, but it will get you nowhere. Again, you will do this again until lunch." '_I am _so_ not arrogant.'_ Kenichi thought to himself. She was shaking her head lightly. Kenichi focused his chakra instead of his anger to the bottoms of his feet. He charged at the tree and made it a little over half way up the twenty-foot tree. He smirked and he came floating back down to the ground. "Good, you're doing fine. Again!" she said pleased that her insults were helping the progress.

After lunch, he joined his father for the afternoon training. "I see you have made progress with your mother. Well as good as that is, you still have a long way to go with me." Gaara said smirking. Kenichi just stared the famous Uchiha glair and cocked his head to show slight confusion. "Kankuro says that you are talented on mastering your jutsus but you take short cuts. You are not living up to your full potential and I want you to learn things properly. You will start by going back to your previous training. I want you to do it the long way just to prove my point." Gaara said to an aggravated Kenichi.

Kenichi nodded but was angry that he was in a way called sloppy. He began performing his jutsus while his father commented on the proper way to do them. At first, he was stubborn but eventually yielded and did the technique his father showed him. Seeing the difference between the strengths in his attacks, he realized that the long way was best. He went through all his previous lessons throughout the day. "Now that you have learned to do things the right way, tomorrow we'll move on." Gaara said dismissing his son, proceeding to his office to tackle the monstrous mound of that awaited him.

* * *

_The day with Akane and Susurie _

Akane and Susurie arrived at the grounds for training with their father. They saw him waiting there for him and greeted him with a smile. "Daddy where's Kenichi?" Susurie asked after finding him nowhere to be seen. "He's training with your mother; you'll see him later. Anyway, your uncle is very impressed with both of you. I have noticed the ability to control sand, I will teach you further on attack strategies and different defenses that you two can eventually master and use." Gaara said staring at Susurie who was playing with sand instead of paying attention. "I'm just curious, Susurie how could you have passed your brothers' abilities without paying attention?" Susurie stopped and looked at him smiling. "Oh I heard you daddy. You are going to teach us how to control the sand for defense and attacks." She said continuing to play with sand. Akane shook his head. "She is always like this during lessons." Akane added to his father, seeing him puzzled. _She is a strange one. She's just like I was._ Gaara thought grinning inwardly.

He showed them different techniques to control their sand throughout the day. Akane was struggling slightly but eventually got it. Susurie however, did not pay any attention but completed the tasks as if bored. _She is much more advanced than her brothers. Tomorrow I will test just how far I can push her and then we'll start there I guess. She is just like me except stronger. It took me years to get like that and she's three years younger than Akane. She probably got it from Sakura, although I've never seen her fight. Oh well._ Gaara thought thoroughly impressed with her skill level. "You two go have lunch then meet your mother." He said to them. They ran inside to get lunch; well Susurie ran, Akane dragged his tired butt inside.

After lunch, Susurie was more than ready to begin training. Akane was still tired but he was able to walk without wincing. They arrived in a clearing with three trees there. Their mother was there waiting for them. "Hey guys! Ready to start?" She said. They nodded. "Okay, your first task is to run up one of those trees without using your hands. Send chakra to the bottoms of your feet and you should be able to walk up the side of the tree." She smiled and pointed to the trees. Susurie smirked at the tree. "Pick one of the outside two and you can start." Susurie picked the one on the right and Akane was on the left one. Akane focused on his chakra and ran at the tree. Susurie followed suit. They both ran side by side all the way to the top. _They both made it on their first try, impressive. I expected nothing less from Susurie but Akane too. They both got my chakra control, that's for sure._

"Good job. Again! I want to see how long you can continue." Akane made it up the tree four more times and three-fourths of another. He just watched as Susurie continued again and again. She never stopped until Sakura stopped her for the end of the lessons. "I'll see you two at dinner." She said waving them off to enjoy the rest of their day. "If you need me I'll be helping your father with his paper work." She said yelling at their retreating forms.

End Chapter X

* * *

Sorry it took so long to up date my account wouldn't show my story in it. I tried to make a new copy of the story but it said I had the story under my account already. Go figure. Oh well hope you like it if you have read the first copy of chapter 9 with the part with Ino then you should reread it I changed it. Sorry 'bout that! R&R

* * *

Preview

Chapter XI Sibling Rivalry in action

_Three years after they began training (the boys are fifteen and Susurie is twelve)_

Akane and Kenichi each have two kunai in each hand pacing around; sizing each other up. They circle around the arena, both giving their own inherited death stare. Kenichi activated his newly formed sharringun. Akane uncorked his sand gourd. "If I win you have to leave me alone." Akane sneered. This was his chance to prove that he was not as weak as Kenichi always made him out to be. Kenichi smirked. "You can't win looser." Kenichi said in reply. "You guys don't fight. You are fifteen and yet you are both acting like you are three." Susurie stated trying to get between them. Akane used his sand to gently push her out of the way.


	11. Sibling Rivalry In Action

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

--------------------------

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Gaara: My kids gonna kick the crap out of your kid

Sasuke: You wish looser

Gaara: If you weren't dead, I'd kill you

Sasuke: Oh, I'm shaking

Me: Oh my gosh was that actually sarcasm from the great Uchiha Sasuke

Gaara: There is nothing great about him

Sasuke: Threatened by a dead man, oh god you're pathetic

Gaara: Shut it Uchiha

Sasuke: Make me sand man

Me: You guys both better shut it or I'll erase you all together from this story

Sasuke & Gaara: ………..

----------------------------

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking **_

---------------------------------------

Chapter XI Sibling Rivalry in action

_Three years after they began training (the boys are fifteen and Susurie is twelve)_

Akane and Kenichi each have two kunai in each hand, pacing around; sizing each other up. They circle around the arena, both giving their own inherited death stares. Kenichi activated his newly formed sharingun. Akane uncorked his sand gourd. "If I win you have to leave me alone." Akane sneered. This was his chance to prove that he was not as weak as Kenichi always made him out to be. Kenichi smirked. "You can't win looser." Kenichi said in reply. "You guys don't fight. You are fifteen and yet you are both acting like you are three." Susurie stated trying to get between them. Akane used his sand to gently push her out of the way.

"Hey Akane, what do you think you're doing, pushing me out of the way." Susurie screamed at him. Both boys winced and looked at her fuming form. "Susurie this isn't your fight or your business." Kenichi said smirking at the funny expression on her face. The two shrugged it off and charged at each other to be rebounded off a sand wall. "I'm officially making it my business. The only way that I'll let the two of you go at it is if you can beat me." She snarled. The boys burst out laughing. "What, you too scared to beat a little girl?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Susurie, you can't be serious?" Akane said wiping the tears of laughter away from his face. "Come on Susurie, you can't honestly think you can beat either of us let alone both of us." Kenichi said seeing her expression hadn't changed from the dead serious death glare she had plastered there from the very beginning. "I'm dead serious. I'm tired of you fighting. I promise if you beat me then I won't interfere. Deal?" she said, more like yelling but not as scary. "Fine Susurie, temporary truce Akane?" Kenichi asked. Akane nodded and they got in fighting stance. Susurie took her own.

Kenichi charged at her with a kunai in hand. Sand rapped around it and removed it leaving him unarmed. She tripped him with sand and sent him hurling back towards Akane. Kenichi stumbled, trying to regain his footing. Akane pulled him up strait and they both charged. Akane sent sand to trap Susurie's feet but she punched the ground underneath her with a chakra packed punch sending the sand back in the other direction. Akane placed a sand barricade around himself and Kenichi to absorb the impact. He than lowered the shield around them to find a wave of sand coming towards them. Without time to react, the sand locked them in place in two giant cocoons.

Kenichi couldn't do anything but squirm but Akane attempted to release them from her hold. "It won't work. The sand you are trapped in is reinforced by my chakra. You guys really should pay attention and train more instead of hating each other. If I were sent to kill you, I could have done it several times." She said softly smirking as she approached. "Team work is important. Now, since you are defeated, the only way that I shall let you go is to promise me you won't fight anymore." She said giggling at the looks on their faces. "No way Susurie!" Akane said. Susurie tightened the cocoon in grip, squeezing the air out of them. "Fine Susurie, you win." Kenichi said in between gasps for air. "What I didn't hear you. You'll have to say it again." She smirked as she released them from the sand prison.

They panted for air and attempted to stand up. The lack of air caused them to fall back down to the ground hard. "You win." Kenichi said once he regained his normal breathing pattern. "No more fighting." Akane said hanging his head in shame from loosing to his sister, not to mention his **younger **and only sister.

"Oh and by the way next, time don't hold back because if there is a next time, then I won't either." Susurie said walking away, shaking her head. The two looked at each other for a second and smiled. "We're idiots." Akane said shaking his head smirking at his sisters retreating form. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I meant what I said about the deal if you meant it." Kenichi said quietly. Akane just nodded and helped pull his brother up on his feet.

"Well, she sure kicked your guy's butts just now, and that's not even half her power." Temari said jumping off a nearby house. "Aunt Temari, how long have you been there?" "Enough to know that you'd be busted if your father found out about you fighting again." She said smirking. "Oh I saw it all." Gaara said appearing in a dust cloud. The boys took one look and tensed to receive their punishment for fighting. "I normally would punish you two, but it looks like Susurie has already done that. She'll definitely grow to be a fierce kunoichi." He said crossing his arms across his chest, smirking inwardly. "She gets it from me you know." Sakura said as she approached them. "Is there anyone in the desert that didn't see us get creamed?" Akane screamed. "No, not really, but you'll get over it." Sakura said smiling. "Now go home and change; you two are horribly dirty. Funny, Susurie didn't get a speck of dirt on her." She said smiling ushering home. "Thanks, my confidence just shot up ten fold." Kenichi with the most sarcasm he could muster.

--------------------------

They went home and ate dinner. It was the first peaceful meal they had ever had. Akane and Kenichi kept their promise and didn't continue to fight. Susurie sat and ate in silence smiling and mocking their loss from across the table. The boys hate to admit it, but it was better not to fight. They continued their lessons every day but all on the same schedule. They did most training on their own now. Akane and Kenichi learned different ways to combine their strengths in battle. They were the best tag team in the entire desert though didn't hope to compare to Susurie. She sparred and taught them some tips she had learned but all on her time off. She spent most of her time training on her own, and would come home at dusk wiped out and hungry. She'd be the first one to bed at night and the first up in the morning. She continued more advanced classes with both her parents in their spare time. She grew way out of her brothers' league in all Tai, Gen and Nin jutsus. She was a very fierce and growing to be a very attractive young kunoichi. She had a similar build as her mother with the main difference of red hair. She was now slim with the right curves and could walk with all the grace of a kunoichi.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to bed early? I'm a bit tired today." Susurie asked as she entered the dining room later than usual due to over training again. She had been up since dawn and only had a fifteen-minute break for lunch so she had every right to be tired. "Sure you've had a long day. Did you want me to send up some dinner for you?" her mother nodded in reply. "Na, I just want some rest." She said dragging her aching body towards the stairs to her room. "See you in the morning mom." She waved without turning around. Sakura watched as her daughter walked up the stairs, flinching on occasion from over doing her training again.

"Ma, I'm going to bed now too. Thanks for dinner." said Kenichi as he trailed after his sister. Akane was sitting attempting to have a conversation with his father about the up coming Chuunin exams that they were going to enter the next time they were held in Sunagakure. "I think you should wait a little longer for your and Kenichi's skills to sharpen a bit more. I have no doubt that you can all pass but if you aren't as prepared then it could prove harder than necessary." Gaara said in response to the mini him sitting across the table begging for the chance to become a Chuunin. "As you wish father but mind you that we are about the same age as when you took it." He said before bowing out and exiting the room. "He's just like you Gaara looks and personality." Said Sakura as she sat be side him at the table. "If he had your tattoo I'd swear I would see two of you." She said kissing him on the forehead. He gave a slight smile reserved for her and his children. (Gaara smiling is cute, no?)

--------------------------------

Kenichi was lying in bed looking at some pictures on his nightstand next to his bed. The boys now had separate rooms to give them their own space but he still got lonely on occasion. He stared at a picture of his siblings in their Genin team picture when the first started out. He stared at another picture beside it. He noticed similarities between the two. The second picture was a picture of Team 7 with Sakura in the middle, Sasuke on the left smirking, Naruto on the right pouting, and Kakashi behind smiling under his mask with a hand on each of the boys' heads. Their own team picture was similar with him on the left, Susurie in the middle, Akane on the right, and his father behind them with his arms crossed. All the males were smirking, while Susurie had a big smile on her face that was, not that he'd admit but, was horribly cute on her because of her young age.

He had one person in particular that he was interested in. The black haired boy in the Team 7 picture was of utmost curiosity for him. He looked identical to him and from the mannerisms shown in the picture showed they were probably more similar than in just looks. He always wondered where he got his looks. Akane looked like their father, Susurie like their mother, but he… he looked like the boy on his mother's Genin team. "I wish I could have met you. You could have given me help with this sharingan thing."

_Flashback to eight year old Kenichi_

"Mom… how come I don't look like you or dad? Akane and Susurie look like you and dad, why not me." Kenichi asked as Sakura tucked him in bed that night. _I wondered when he'd ask. Should I tell him? Yeah right! **Lie through your teeth. He's way too young for the truth. He won't be able to handle this kind of news, not now anyway. **He'll figure it out eventually, and boy will he be mad I lied. I don't know if I could manage if he hates me when he finds out. **Cross that road when we get to it. **_After a pause to think through an explanation, she calmed down and began to explain it to him.

"You look like your uncle, Sasuke, he was my brother and I guess that you got his look though I didn't. I have a picture here somewhere. I'll be right back." She got up and left the room to return with a picture of Team 7. "See this is who you look like. My brother was on my team too. It's kind of like you and Akane. We were twins but obviously don't look the same. I think you'll grow to be just as strong as your Uncle Sasuke." She ended with a sad smile. "Can I meet him?" Kenichi asked staring at the picture in his hands. Sakura bit her lip to accompany the sad smile she had tried to hide. "No… he died before you were born on a mission." She said quietly. "Sorry." He mumbled. "It's okay, you remind me of him so much it make things easier. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up getting his sharingan as well." she stated to her self more than to him. "Sharingan?" he asked meekly. "I'll explain it later you need to sleep now." She kissed his forehead, placed the picture of Team 7 on his dresser and exited the room after a quick 'good night'.

_End flashback _

He was lying in bed thinking of his mother's explanation from years ago. As far as he knew and was concerned, what she had told him was true and he had no doubts. He looked like his uncle Sasuke and that's what he believed. Why would he suspect her to be lying to him? The last thing he saw was Sasuke in the picture and a flash of red from his window before falling asleep.

End Chapter XI

---------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block! But I found a way out of it. Yay hope you liked it. Sorry their wasn't much Akane and Kenichi kickn each other's butts but I thought the younger sister beating the older brothers would be more funny. Hope you liked it read and review please.

In case you don't read A/Ns then… **Read and Review **

**-------------------------------------**

Preview

Chapter XII Why me?

_A week after they past the Chuunin exams three, years later, (sorry for so many time skips) boys are eighteen and Susurie fifteen_

Susurie, feeling quit content with her self was sitting on a branch of one of the trees in the market watching the people go about their business. Her mother told her to take the day of to celebrate becoming a Chuunin. The boys were happy that they finally advanced to Chuunin level but were upset they had to wait this long. They were overly ready to take Jounin exams in a month as they past to Chuunin level with flying colors, finding it to be overly easy. It was a warm day out and she was content to just sit there all day. "Congratulations on making Chuunin. How about our pretty Chuunin gives us a flash?" _Oh great, my fan clubs here. Damn! _The group of boys she had lost a half an hour ago finally spotted her red hair. "Get lost. I'm not in the mood and I'm rather tired." She spat with the most ferocity she could manage without breaking her relaxing façade.


	12. Why Me?

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

-------------

Warning

Me: I don't own Naruto

Gaara: Thank god

Sasuke: Praise the lord

Me: What's with you guys today?

Gaara: Nothing

Me: … but you're back to your cold demeanor

Sasuke: Oh well

Me: Oh by the way Sasuke, I might be able to redeem the thoughts towards you character towards the fans

Sasuke: Really? Oh joy (sarcasm)

Me: Yes really. Anyway, I don't own Naruto

Gaara: Yay!

Me: Why do I bother?

-------------------------------

Hi- normal speaking

_Hi- thoughts_

_**Hi- demon or inner self speaking**_

-------------------------------

Chapter XII Why me?

_A week after they past the Chuunin exams three, years later, (sorry for so many time skips) boys are eighteen and Susurie fifteen_

Susurie, feeling quit content with her self, was sitting on a branch of one of the trees in the market, watching the people go about their business. Her mother told her to take the day of to celebrate becoming a Chuunin. The boys were happy that they finally advanced to Chuunin level but were upset they had to wait this long. They were overly ready to take Jounin exams in a month as they past to Chuunin level with flying colors, finding it to be overly easy. It was a warm day out and she was content to just sit there all day. "Congratulations on making Chuunin. How about our pretty Chuunin gives us a flash?" _Oh great, my fan clubs here. Damn! _The group of boys she had lost a half an hour ago finally spotted her red hair. "Get lost. I'm not in the mood and I'm rather tired." She spat with the most ferocity she could manage without breaking her relaxing façade.

"Oh come on, just a little peak?" one boy asked. She raised her hand to control a monstrous amount of sand to hover in between the many boys below her. "You were saying? You do realize that I could crush you?" the boys gulped and nodded their heads. She released them from the sand trap and they ran off. She leaned back in her tree to be tackle out of the tree and to the ground. A boy about the age of her brothers was lying on top of her in the sand. Now pissed, Susurie from with under him, shifted her weight so she reversed their position as to straddle his waste. "Do you really wish to die?" she hissed as she trapped him in a sand cocoon.

"Susurie stop." Yelled Akane as he ran towards her, Kenichi in tow. She glanced at them with a death glare until she felt the sand beneath her collapsed inward and the boy was gone. She looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" Kenichi asked pulling her to her feet. "Nothing. That jerk tackled me out of the tree. It's weird I didn't even sense him be hind me, or anywhere for that matter." She was still slightly confused how he disappeared without her notice. "… Well he's gone now." Akane said quietly.

---------------------------------

The three went out for dinner that night to celebrate at the local ramen shop. They chatted about all the challenging missions they hoped to get, and how excited they were that Gaara approved of them to try the jounin exams next month as well. They ate their ramen happily as the fan boys of Susurie and fan girls of her brothers watched from a safe distance. They walked home at dusk with the two boys giving death glares to the fan boys, while Susurie played with the sand around them like she had when she was nine, oblivious to all else.

Sakura and Gaara were home waiting for them when the arrived. They said their 'good nights' as the three hurried off for bed. Sakura and Gaara followed suit and fell asleep within an hour.

_Sakura's dream_

She was lying on a bed with black satin sheets. She awoke to the door opening. A dark figure approached her. She recognized the figure immediately. "Sasuke?" He walked towards her. She tensed, she knew this dream; it had been a while since she had it but it was the same dream just the same. Though this time it was different. She glanced down and she was fully clothed. "I know what you are thinking Sakura but it's not your usual dream. I needed to talk to you about some thing important." He said softly. She stared at him and threw a questioning glance. "What is it Sasuke?" she said looking away. "First of all I would like to say I'm sorry for what I did. I let it go way too far. If it makes you feel better, my mother gave me hell for what I did. Also I did in fact love you but I should have realized you were happier before you came back to Konoha." She stared at him in disbelief. "Another thing, I am most grateful that you gave our son a chance though I couldn't blame you if you didn't. I appreciate that Gaara-san is treating him like his son. Um, I'm just curious but did you tell him about me… he must have gotten curious?" He asked kind of sheepishly. "… He thinks… well I told him that you are his…uncle. I couldn't tell him because he was so young when he first asked. He seemed content with the answer and never brought it up again, though he always wanted to meet you. He's having trouble with the sharingan. Maybe you could somehow talk to him." He nodded and hung his head slightly.

"I'll talk to him in his dreams…but I have other things to tell you. Itachi is in Suna and I think he's after Susurie. He has a son that's seventeen now and is apparently looking for a suitable mother for his heirs. Really his son isn't into the idea but Itachi's insisting upon it." He said with an urgent tone. "Sasuke, I asked you and you said he was dead." He nodded. "I thought he was dead so I left but apparently the bastard wont die." He had a slight grin. "Was that an actual joke? When did you get a sense of humor?" she asked giggling. He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Being dead and all, there's not really any reason to try and act stoic, plus mom says she likes to see me smile. Anyway, I don't have much time left but you might want to watch Susurie closely. She may be in danger. Your children are beautiful by the way. Susurie has all the beauty of her mother and Akane is as strong as his father. Kenichi, well what can I say? He just like me so apparently he perfect." He smirked. "But seriously watch out, Itachi is close. I have to go but I hope you can forgive me for everything. When Kenichi knows the truth, I'll teach him how to use the sharingan in his sleep. Thanks for everything Sakura." He said before vanishing into thin air. She was left alone in the dimly lit room until she was pulled back to consciousness.

_End of dream _

Sakura woke in a light sweat from realization of Itachi being so near. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked pulling her close. "It's been a while since you had that dream. Are you okay?" he questioned. "Sasuke came to me in a dream. It wasn't the normal dream though, we just talked. He said that Itachi is coming for Susurie. It seems he has a son a year younger than the boys." She said relaying the message. "Are you sure that's what he said? It wasn't just a dream? Besides I thought he told you Itachi's dead. What would he want Susurie for?" he said sitting up right. She spotted a hint of worry on his face and a tone in his voice. "It was more than a dream and apparently Itachi's eager for a grandchild to carry the Uchiha name. Sasuke said he left him for dead but apparently 'the bastard won't die.'" He frowned. "Susurie is not aloud out of the sight of the boys from now on." he said as he began to get dressed. It was four thirty in the morning but he was used to getting up much earlier that this. "When the boys wake up tell them to guard her. I'll see you later I have to make sure the borders are secure." He said and in a gust of sand, he was gone.

-----------------------------------

Susurie woke up at six due to a nightmare of red eyes chasing her. She bolted awake and heard footsteps out side her room. She quickly pulled a pair of black shorts on and a fishnet shirt over her black tank top she wore to bed. She opened the sliding shoji door to find both her brothers outside. "What are you doing here?" she whispered to them eyeing them carefully. "There's a possibility that an s-class criminal is after you. We were sent to guard you. Sorry for waking you." They replied sheepishly. She nodded silently and went back into her room. She pulled on her cargo pants and strapped her kunai holster to her right thigh. She stepped back out into the hall gracefully and walked towards the stares. "No point missing breakfast." She said after they exchanged a confused look.

After breakfast, she walked to her normal training spot with the two following behind like lost puppies. "Are you going to follow me around all day?" she asked, slightly annoyed that they would watch her train. They nodded slowly and watched her every move. She sighed and did her normal routine. They watched carefully as they have never actually watched her practice like this since they were twelve and she was nine. They were impressed by her speed, agility, and grace as she performed her various warm up jutsus as well as her ability to do over five hundred pushups within a few seconds. All of this was just child's play for her and accomplished it with ease.

She disappeared momentarily to be hanging upside down on a tree branch above them. "Boo!" she said as she did a flip to land in a crouching position between them. "Enjoy watching me warm up?" She said cocking her head to the right. "Warm up? That's just your warm up?" Kenichi asked in disbelief. "Well yeah, I don't go full out unless I'm alone or in battle. Didn't honestly think I was going to show you my full capacity yet, did you?" She smirked as she began to walk away completely at ease without any signs of fatigue from what they would consider a vigorous workout.

"So, who's after little ol' me?" she asked in a childish voice when they caught up. "Word is that someone named Itachi and his son, but for what I have no idea." Akane commented lightly. "So where are we going now?" she glanced at the two with an evil smirk on her face. "I was going to go later but I could use your opinion. We're going shopping boys!" she exclaimed happily. _Muwhohahahaha. I'm so evil._ She thought to her self as the boys groaned. She dragged them from store to store. She was changing while the two boys were pouting, waiting for her to come out. The girls that passed on the street would occasionally stop to gawk at the two boys. Susurie came out of the dressing room with a black dress that had red flame like swirls on it that matched her long red hair. The boys' mouths almost hit the floor. Boys out side stopped and were gathering outside the shop to get a good look at the desert blossom. Her two brothers noticing this, rushed to her and blocked her from view of the window until the many groaning boys and men disappeared. "Hey, what's your problem?" she asked, felling crowded. "What are you doing in a dress like that? Someone could have seen you." Akane said shoving her back into the dressing room. "Our birthdays are coming up soon and I wanted to get a dress for my sweet sixteen party, sheesh! So do you like it or not, but then again the audience says that it's good." She said from within the room. She appeared back in her normal cloths again and she hung the dress back on its normal spot on the rack. "Maybe it's a bit much." She mumbled to herself. "Gee, do ya think?" Kenichi exclaimed sarcasm dripping from each word.

"It was pretty but a little to short, I think." She mumbled as she started roaming through the racks again. "No, too much red. Blue's not my thing." She went through each rack commenting on each one. She changed again and came out in a knee length black dress with short red sleeves and had a single embroidered red rose at the bottom with stray petals on it as if being carried by the wind. It had a small slit on the left up to her mid thigh. The boys looked her up and down and smiled. They nodded their approval and she went back in to change. She paid for the dress and they left the shop. "Susurie, I know that our birthday is next week but yours isn't for a couple of months. Why shop so early?" Akane asked quietly. "Mine is only one month after yours, and this way I can plan my party without having to worry about what I'll wear. Let's go get some lunch." They shock their heads at her logic and followed her to a small stall serving various foods.

She placed the money on the table, enough to pay for all of them. She insisted after they put up with shopping saying it was the least she could do. "I'll be right out; I'm just going to use the bathroom before we leave. Just wait out side. I won't be but a minute." They nodded and waited for her outside. Knowing she'd take a few minutes, they browsed some of the shops, looking for a birthday gift for her. She walked out of the restaurant to find them gone. _Maybe they went home already._ She walked towards the mansion her family lived in. She was nearly there when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into a dark ally. She punched the person in the face and ran at top speed.

A dark figure appeared out of thin air and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Hello kunoichi." Said the figure as he kissed her hand gently. She pulled away to find another younger figure than the first behind her. He quickly injected a poison into her system to deplete her chakra. "What do you want?" she said weakly. "We want you kunoichi." The first one spoke. "Why me?" she asked trying not to act scared. "My son needs a strong bearer of his children and you are the strongest one we've found in years." He replied softly, no emotion playing in his voice or on his face.

"Itachi, you let her go." Sakura said as she came running up. Gaara swirled into view in a dust cloud beside her. The boys ran up from the other direction, after seeing her fly out of the ally, showed up as well. "It's not like you have a bargaining chip with you." Itachi said smirking. Susurie from chakra loss collapsed into the arms of the figure behind her panting heavily. "Let her go now!" Gaara commanded in a deep shallow growl. "You can't hurt us while we have your precious daughter. We'll be going now." The two figures did hand signs and dissolved into nothingness. Itachi left a small note there in his stead for the remaining four left in the middle of the street on that late afternoon.

_Gaara_

_Don't worry about your daughter. We'll take good care of her. We'll teach her what kind of things she can do in the company of men, since that's all she'll be around for quite sometime. If she doesn't resist she'll live and if you come for her, she dies. Oh and by the looks of the boy, you haven't told my nephew yet. Good luck with that! _

_Itachi_

Gaara by this time was furious. How could he let this happen? _Damn, it's all my fault._ He passed the note to Sakura who passed it to the boys in turn after reading it. "What do we do? She's only fifteen and with two s-class criminals." Akane asked trying to remain calm even though he and his father were already subconsciously sending sand flying. Kenichi read and reread the note. "Mom what does he mean and why does he look like uncle Sasuke?" his own anger boiling. Sakura sighed and proceeded to tell him the truth. Both Akane and Kenichi were too stunned to speak. Akane looked at Kenichi thinking what was going through his mind. _Itachi's my uncle? Sasuke's my father? What the hell?_

"I'm still related to Akane and Susurie then?" he asked trying to process the new information. Gaara and Sakura nodded as Sakura gave him a hug of comfort. "I'm not mad but why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "You were young when you asked and you hadn't brought it up since." She replied. She let go of him to see him smiling at her. "Don't worry mom, we'll get her back I promise. She is after all my sister." He walked to the house and after a minute returned with two backpacks. "Me and Akane will go to your own village for backup. Your old teammate is Hokage right? He'd help wouldn't you think? You need to stay here and watch the city." Sakura nodded and started to cry. "Mom don't worry, she's stronger than either of us and can manage until we get there. We'll be back with her safe." Akane added as he took the backpack that Kenichi was holding. They both gave her a hug and then looked at Gaara. "I'll make it an official mission so you won't be considered missing nin. Good luck." Akane gave his father a quick hug. Hesitantly Gaara looked at Kenichi and gave him a hug as well. In a swirl of sand and leaves they were both gone.

End Chapter XII

-------------------------

Hope you liked it please review now (include suggestions if you have any) your thoughts are a big help

--------------------------

Preview

Chapter XIII Who Are You? 

Susurie woke and found herself in a room that was not her own. There was a large wooden dresser on the other side of the room. The bed was large enough for two to sleep in and there was a small couch with a fireplace opposite the door. She sat up and held her head from exhaustion. Her body ached all over and she was getting muscle cramps every few minutes. She bit her lip to keep from hissing out from the pain. She made a small whimper and tried to calm down. _Where am I?_ "Good, you're awake."


	13. Who Are You?

More Than a New Friendship

Please Read and Review

Warning

Me: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: Yay I'm back in the story

Gaara: Since when?

Sasuke: My son needs to be taught the sharingan

Gaara: what ever, as long as your status remains as dead then I'm good

Sasuke: what's that supposed to mean?

Gaara: that means as long as you are dead then I won't have to kill you again

Sasuke: wanna bet

Me: I don't own Naruto. Don't hurt me!

Chapter XIII Who Are You? 

Susurie woke and found herself in a room that was not her own. There was a large wooden dresser on the other side of the room. The bed was large enough for two to sleep in and there was a small couch with a fireplace opposite the door. She sat up and held her head from exhaustion. Her body ached all over and she was getting muscle cramps every few minutes. She bit her lip to keep from hissing out from the pain. She made a small whimper and tried to calm down. _Where am I?_ "Good, you're awake."

"Where am I and how long have I been asleep?" she said congratulating herself for keeping calm enough to complete the sentence. Itachi pushed himself of the wall he was leaning against and walked towards her tired figure laying on the bed. She sat up strait to get a view of any possible changes in his movements. He smirked at her face, which held a nervous look plastered on it. "First, this is where Hiroshi and I live. Also, you've been asleep for more than three days. It appears your body is so used to that large amount of chakra that you posses, that once it's drained you get horribly fatigued." _Wow, did the Uchiha Itachi just answer me. I thought mom said that the Uchihas rarely speak._

"If you're using me as bait for Kenichi then you might as well forget it." She spoke with the most venom she could force her voice to allow. "I know about his father; I'm not that stupid. Mom already told me about your brother and the entire 'sad story' behind my brother' father's life." He smirked. "Obviously you are clueless. I would have no use of your brother. The only thing that concerned me about your family was you. I've been watching for years now and you are of marriage and child bearing age soon." _Oh…ok… wait **what? **What the hell of use could I be to them? _Seeing the twisted look of confusion on her face he spoke up. "My son needs someone strong to bear his child and you're the strongest kunoichi I've ever come across." She backed up shaking her.

_No, no, no, why is this happening again in our family? I need to get out of here **now!** Crap, the Uchihas are really bastards. _"You still have little chakra if you are thinking of escaping. Now, I'll be gone for a week on a mission so my son will be here with you for some bonding time. Play nice!" He turned towards the door and walked out, locking the door behind him with a click. _Must… not…cry. I'm stronger than this. Don't panic, the boys will come for me. Kami save me._ She stifled a small sob and held back the tears threatening to pour from her jade eyes. She held her knees to her chest to get some warmth; she realized that chakra loss could make you too weak to produce much body heat. She lied there for a while until sleep from exhaustion over took her.

_In Konoha with Akane and Kenichi _

The two boys entered Konoha around eleven in the morning. The two walked toward the Hokage tower lost in their own thoughts. _I wonder how many we'll need to take down this Itachi guy and his son. This is definitely a sticky situation, especially if Susurie is still sedated. Hope fully the Hokage can help some. Wasn't he mom's old teammate_? Akane thought while eyeing the path they were currently on. _How strong is Itachi? Mom always said that dad (Sasuke) was strong but Itachi just killed his family just like that, like it was nothing. Damn, Susurie I hope you are okay and lets prey to Kami that ma isn't freakin' out. Hopefully, dad (Gaara) can keep her calm. _They both continued to walk while both in their own dream worlds._ **AN: he calls them both dad cause he was raised with Gaara as his father but the news of Sasuke being his dad has him slightly torn**._

As they continued toward the Hokage tower, and made their presence known, they attracted a rather large crowd of ninja and fan girls alike, mostly fan girls. The two publicly stoic boys growled and shrugged it off and kept walking. They arrived at the Hokage tower and proceeded to the secretary's desk. They requested to see the Hokage and said it was urgent. She nodded and left them for a moment and went into the room to return and ushered them in.

They were in a large room with a large desk surrounded by bookshelves. Sitting behind the desk was a spiky, blond haired Hokage. He was signing papers when they arrived and he looked up as the bowed to show respect. He nodded and offered them a seat. After, seated, Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kenichi. He broke his gaze to get more business like. "The two of you said this was important; so what sends the Kazekage's sons here to Konoha? Oh and how is Sakura-chan by the way?"

"Itachi Uchiha is alive and has kidnapped our sister for uses of his seventeen year old son's purposes. Many of Suna's ninja are on missions and we request help form Konoha. She's been sedated so there's a slim chance that if we don't go for her then they'll violate her. What ever ninja you can spare would be most helpful." Akane said calmly. "Oh and mom, the last we herd, is fine." Kenichi added. _I thought Sasuke said he was dead. I wonder if he even knows about Sasuke._ As if reading his mind, Kenichi spoke up. "I'm aware of my relations to Itachi but we are pretty sure they only want Susurie. And my dad left him for dead if you are wondering why he's alive. He was just assuming he'd die." Kenichi said with no emotion on his face.

"Well if that be the cause, then I'll assign two three-man squads. They'll meet you by the gates at noon. You're dismissed. …and say hi to your parents for me would you." They nodded then bowed before leaving the room. They left the building and found a small stall to get a quick lunch before they leave.

_With Susurie_

She woke to a slight knock on the door. She bolted up and gripped under the pillow where her kunai was normally. It took a second to process why it wasn't there. She looked up feeling very vulnerable as a man around the age of her brothers, maybe a little younger, entered the room. He looked like a nearly exact copy of Itachi except much younger. She couldn't help to notice that he looked really close to Kenichi as well. He was not wearing his Akatsuki robes like Itachi so she had a good look at his sculpted muscles that were under his mesh shirt. He was wearing baggy pants as well but she had no doubt that there was pure muscle for legs under the pants. (A/N: Yes that's all she was thinking, mind out of gutter please)

He was looking at her for some time before she realized that she was still staring. She regained her composure to notice he was holding out a black yukata (anybody know what their called?). She took it with small thanks. "The bathroom is through there." He said pointing to a door near the bed she didn't notice before. She nodded and looked down. She attempted to get up but winced at the pain running through her legs as she tried to stand. She wobbled a bit and fell forward to be caught be the man watching her. "You must be really strong if you are this weak without your chakra." He commented as she straightened up after being released from his hold.

"Lunch is in the kitchen. Turn left down the hall and it'll be the third door on the right. You can come once you're decent. I know it might not be much, but welcome to our home." He said walking towards the door. "Thank you …?" she said softly. "Hiroshi." He said with out looking back. She entered the bathroom to find an extremely large bathtub with different bubble mixtures and smells that she could add to the water. She drew a bath and added a bubble bath mixture that smelled like cotton blossoms. She sunk into the water and felt her muscles loosen up a bit. _For being in a house full of men, they definitely know what a girl needs._

_At Konoha Gates: the boys and the squads_

The boys arrived five minutes early to find the teams were already there. They surveyed the group: three boys and three girls. The first girl had golden blond hair with white eyes with the faintest hint of lavender. She was twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ground after noticing their eyes on her. The next girl had dark brown hair tied into two buns on her head with similar eyes talking to what appeared to be her brother, who had identical colored hair tied in a low ponytail but had chocolate eyes. The last girl was talking to what appeared to be her brother as well, with brown hair that was cut to her shoulders, carrying a black wolfish like puppy with a white belly. Next to her was what they presumed to be her brother who was wearing a hoody covering his hair from view. He had upside down triangle shaped markings on his face, and was carrying a white wolfish puppy as well. The last member of the team was a boy that had brown hair in a ponytail with piercing blue eyes. He was muttering something along the lines of 'a girl can't take care of herself … troublesome.'

The blond girl approached them blushing like a tomato and gave them a scroll that they opened and read together silently.

_Scroll:_ _You have two weeks before I need my shinobi back so good luck finding your sister. I've sent the best we could spare. Three with the byakugun: Naru my daughter and my brother in law's children Kenji and Naomi. All three are skilled in the gentle fist method of fighting and Kenji and Naomi have the best weapon control since their mother's time. I sent Sho as the brilliant strategist who has no other rival his age in scheming, kinda funny that his name means brilliant ne? And the last two, Ayame and Naoki are from a dog clan and have exceptional tracking skills. I expect them all back within two weeks, so use the time wisely. Try not to get them killed and stay away from the girls. Sixth Hokage_

The boys rolled up the scroll and examined the group again and tried to piece together the names with the face. Once the name issue was sorted out, they gave some of Susurie's clothes to Ayame and Naoki for their dogs to smell. The dogs caught a faint trail and they signaled the group to move out.

_With Susurie_

Susurie placed the black yukata that had a green obi the color of her eyes, on before leaving the room. The bath helped her a great deal and now she was in much less pain. She walked through a long white hall until she past the first two doors on her right. When she reached the third door, she pushed it open to find Hiroshi sitting at the table eating a bowl of rice with curry with an identical meal steaming in front of the seat directly beside him. She approached timidly and sat down in the chair beside him. He looked up as she began to eat. She ate rather slowly as if she wasn't hungry. If she hadn't slept for three days with out food, he thought that would have been the case. "Something wrong?" he asked her as she poked her rice. She looked up at him briefly to find a genuine concerned look on her face and looked down. "What's to become of me here?" she choked out.

"First let me tell you that my wish for your happiness is what I most care about. As of what's to come, well, once you turn sixteen you and I are to be married and start a family supposedly. That's my father's purpose for you here. I told him that it wasn't necessary but he insisted and said I was too kind or something like that." He smiled at her as she listened to all he had to say. "Oddly enough, my father still believes in the marriage customs of the clan which he wiped out in one night. Technically, you can't get married with out parents' permission until you turn sixteen. So we have until then… to find a way to get you out of here." She stared at him dumbfounded, almost gaping at him. "Wait what?" she said after the shock receded. _I must have herd that wrong, so very very wrong. _"I know it's not what you want, as it was with my mother. She was in the same situation until she was killed after I was three for apparently turning me soft or what not." He said taking another bite of food. Now her jaw literally hit the table. _He's actually going to help me… and how many sentences did he just say in succession? _

"Why would you help me?" she finally calmed her mind enough to say. "Your happiness comes first and if you're wondering why I'm talking so much is because dad never holds conversations well and you the only life contact I've had in years. Anyway, tomorrow we'll go into town to get some clothes for you. Why were you wearing such masculine clothes anyway? Usually girls are trying to show their figures." He finished of by giving a smirk. "I, first, am not the usual type of girl, and second, that is my training out fit." She smirked this time. "Then what do you where when you aren't training?" "Pajamas." He gave her a questioning look. "I'm always training; either that or I'm asleep. So what you see is what I got along the lines of clothing, except that dress I bought for my birthday party." She mumbled the last thing to herself but he heard it nonetheless. He smirked again. "Well the yukata looks good on you if you were wondering." She blushed heavily and began eating. This is definitely going to be interesting.

_The next day_

Susurie entered the small town with Hiroshi at her heals. From what she could tell they were somewhere in rain. She entered the first store she could find and got the essentials including all underwear, toiletries, etc. She went to another story and bought some outfits similar to what she wore for training: black shirt with mesh short sleeves and black cargo pants that hugged her hips but weren't overly flattering to her curves, to the great disappointment of Hiroshi. Once she had everything she needed they had lunch at a café. "Well this is better than what I thought your father meant by bonding time." She smiled as she sipped at her cup of Jasmine tea. He nodded and looked out at the people walking the street. "Anything else I can get the cute couple?" a waitress asked. Susurie blushed heavily and shook her head no and the lady nodded and gave them the bill.

Hiroshi paid the bill after they were through with their small meal. They walked the streets until Susurie stopped outside a small store. She had a small frown on her face as she looked at the dress in the window. "What's the matter?" he asked her, approaching from behind. She turned around to face him with an obvious fake smile on. "Nothing." He looked at her carefully and shook his head. "I haven't known you long, but I know that was a lie." She nodded and let the smile fade away. "My brothers' birthday is in a couple of days. I just remembered because that was the dress I bought for my own birthday." She said pointing to the dress. "Do you want it? I'll get it for you." He offered trying to cheer her up. "No, it wouldn't be the same." She gave him a genuine smile then began to walk again.

They arrived back at the house and she went and locked herself in her room a while. She came out an hour later in her training out fit with her hitai-ate (is that correct?) tied around her right bicep. She walked out side and began to do her warm ups, pushups and light jutsus, light for her anyway. Hiroshi watched from a tree branch that he was sitting on while reading his book. He watched her graceful movements no longer interested in the book. "You can come out now. I knew you were there from the start of my warm up." She called to him. He jumped down, and looked at her and noticed she wasn't having any difficulties breathing and was not sweating due to the rather harsh work out compared to most kunoichi's routine.

"Aren't you tired at all?" he asked. She shook her head and giggled to herself. This was the common reaction others had to her warm up. "Oh… yeah… that's just my warm ups. I never go all out unless I'm alone." He almost… almost lost his composure for a moment but caught himself before it was overly obvious. "Why do you train so hard?" She thought about it for a moment before responding. "Don't wanna get lazy, and my chakra is coming back, but let me guess, another sedation is in the near future." He frowned. "Unfortunately yes… but not in such a large amount. Father requires it but once we figure out how to get you out of here I'll stop." She nodded expecting nothing less from an answer.

"I'll hold off until tomorrow though so you can regain enough strength to not collapse again like last time." He said before entering the small house again. She sighed and sat down under the tree he was sitting in. _Akane, Kenichi you better get your lazy ass selves here soon. **Why so soon?** Where the hell did you come from? **I'm you and your mother has the same thing so don't panic.** What do you want? **You need someone with you right now, so here I am.** I don't need your help. **The hell you don't**. Whatever, and to answer your original question, their going to make me marry him and have kids. I'm only fifteen for crying out loud. I'm too young to even think about that kinda stuff. **Well at least the groom is hot, ne? **No he's not. **Yes he is and I'm you so if I think he's hot then you think that too. **Would you leave me alone please? **Whatever, but you know you like him.** God why me? Why is this happening to me and what in hell did I do to deserve to have such an annoying voice in my head**. Hey, I'm not annoying!** Sure, keep telling yourself that. **Why you… **_Susurie mentally threw a pillow at her second conscience and the voice went quiet. _Thank God now I can rest._ She snoozed under the tree while being watched by a pair of black eyes from inside the house.

End Chapter XIII

Thanks for all the suggestions; they were a big help. Hope you like this chappy. I thought that no matter how hard Itachi tried, his son is still caring and respectful hehehe. I'd like to dedicate the character of Ayame to my best friend Checkerboard punk for being my friend since we were seven. Luv ya as a sis. Anyway, I think I'd like to take a poll how many people think it would be funny if Sasuke's son and Naruto's daughter end up together. I thought it would be funny. Oh the irony. Anyway thanks for the reviews from everybody. I'm glad so many people like my story. By the way, I noticed that more people read chapter twelve than eleven so I'm just reminding you that the last time I updated there were two new chapters.

Preview

Chapter XIV Living With Men (couple of days passed)

Kenichi got out of his tent to a slightly chilly morning. He walked to a near by stream and splashed some water in his face. They were currently in waterfall and near the border of rain. It's been nearly a week and they were running out of time. They had nine days left to find and get Susurie back. Akane approached his brother from behind. "Happy birthday bro." he said while yawning. Kenichi nodded with a smirk on his face. "Being nineteen makes me feel old. The two squads can't be any older than Susurie and she's not even sixteen yet. Damn I feel ancient." Akane let a slight laugh slip as he sat down next to Kenichi. "We'll get her back According to Ayame we're nearly there." Kenichi nodded and then smirked. "You like Ayame don't you." He said poking his brother. "Hell no, and just cause I'm a few minutes younger doesn't mean you can poke me." He said as a light blush appeared on his face. "Sure keep telling your self that."


	14. Most Important

**A/N:** Hey people! Ultra dilemma: I am so out of ideas. I need some major help. Any thing you would like to see happen I really want to know about it. I can't guarantee that all ideas will be used but I'd like to know what direction to take my story. I'd like to know your opinions. Sorry it's taken so long but my brains fresh outta ideas.

Gaara's Cherry blossom

Luv all my readers, chaa!


End file.
